That Butler, His Life
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: This is the story about Malphas (Sebastian Michaelis) Crown Prince of Hell, and a young demoness, Leica, who changes the princes life. Explore their relationship as they go through hardship and pain, even fighting against each other. Please Review: any comments are welcomed. Pairings will change throughout the fic. Small warning, the fic has a generally dark and twisted plot.
1. The Marriage Contract

It was just another day in hell for Lucifer, or Satan or whatever you wish to call the devil, the ruler of hell. He was sat in his throne room with the council of Elders watching over the proceeding meeting that they held on a regular basis to review and create new laws for hell. He fought back a yawn as the elders were finishing up on a new piece of Law they were going to introduce.

"All those in favour of introducing 'The Torture and Execution of both wanted and Sentenced Criminals Act' say 'aye'." The Lead elder of the council said.

"Aye" a monotonous reply arose in the room as all apart from two of the demonic elders agreed, those two disagreeing for personal reasons that Lucifer was all too aware of. The clerk of the council turned and approached Lucifer bowing before handing the quite frankly bored ruler the piece of paper containing the results of the vote. Lucifer nods in approval and the Council return to their deliberations.

Lucifer fidgeted a little allowing his wings to rustle to prevent them from cramping up as he had been sat there for a considerable amount of time and was growing impatient. _Just part of the job_ he thought to himself as he tried to stop himself from falling asleep.

It was then that he sensed another demon approaching the throne room, he narrowed his eyes, dangerously suspicious of what _might_ happen, he dismissed the Council who flocked out the doors with a sigh and a buzz of excitement waiting to see the results of the new law they had just imposed. Lucifer adjusted his posture and sat up taller.

Leviathan, one of Lucifer's older sons, and one of the first he branded as an abandoner was approaching the throne room, he had only one aim and purpose and that was to cause as much misfortune as possible for his own benefit, he very much took after his father for that. Leviathan stopped at the door to the throne room, composing himself slightly before knocking and waiting to gain permission to enter, if it wasn't his father he was going to see he would have just barged in emphasising his lack of manners but since he wanted Lucifer to agree with what he wanted he thought that a more subtle approach was needed.

"Enter" Lucifer growled dominantly as he heard the knocking of the door. Leviathan entered and stood by the door, waiting for his father's permission to approach. "You may approach" Lucifer bellowed slightly, eyeing the demon and determining that it was his son. Leviathan walked forward into the candle light that remained from the council meeting. "What do you want" Lucifer asked his growl softer this time since it was his son and not one of the common low-life's that reside in hell.

"What I want" Leviathan began, smirking slightly "what I want is a favour." Lucifer raised an eyebrow glaring at Leviathan to elaborate more. "Well not even a favour, more like your agreement and enforcement" Leviathan said ambiguously. Lucifer growled and impatiently began tapping his nails on the arms of his throne, he was surprised to say the least but he hid it, keeping an emotionless composure.

"What is it you want and what makes you think that I would agree" Lucifer asked with a quiet growl, slightly intrigued as to what his son wanted.

"A partner for my first born daughter" Leviathan said, "and the reason, I want my views to flow through the generations."

"And who is it that you have in mind." Lucifer asked smiling slightly, not that anyone could tell though, he agreed with his son.

"I personally have no one in mind" Leviathan said with a slight chuckle, "I'll leave that to your discretion." He smirked.

"And what if I refuse" Lucifer stated, his eyes glittering dangerously in their demonic form, "I also assume you want someone of the royal bloodline."

"You should know me by now father, it is plain and simple what I would do if you refused" an evil gleam could be seen in Leviathan's eyes _I'd just over throw you, which I intend to anyway, _"and of course I would want someone from the royal bloodline, I don't want her to marry a common lowlife"

Lucifer snarled softly letting out a slight chuckle. "You mock me..." He growled and began to think about all the males that would satisfy the requirements that Leviathan wanted. He ponders for a moment before determining that only one prince satisfied all the criteria; "would Prince Malphas suffice" he growled harshly, knowing his sons intentions if he wasn't happy.

Leviathan laughed a little "it doesn't bother me whom," he smirked, his evil side showing clearly, "like I said it's your choice, and who am I to go against your word" he added the last part teasingly.

Lucifer let out a slightly irritable sigh "very well... Prince Malphas will wed your eldest. I will inform him of the arrangement although he doesn't come of age for a few years yet."

"That's fine with me" Leviathan said bowing a little, being polite which he never is, "she won't be of a suitable age to wed for a few years anyway." It was a generally accepted tradition in hell that the girls are betrothed at a young age.

Lucifer nodded and shifted slightly with a sigh. "Now leave... I have to find a way of telling your brother of the arrangement without him killing every solider in Hells army." Leviathan did as his father said smirking as he walked out the throne room and back to his home.

Several guards had approached Sebastian who was in the Royal Palace of Hell reading up on something war related, since there was still the chance of war breaking out again even with the Shinigami's saying that they were looking for peaceful methods of resolution. They grabbed him forcefully and began to drag him to his father who was still in the throne room, Sebastian managed to fight of two of the guards before several managed to overpower him, he struggled against the restraint questioning why, but the guards gave no answer. The guards were his father's personal guards, easily identifiable by their all black armour and troop emblem. They threw Sebastian down as his father's feet, arms and wings bound to prevent escape. "What do you want!?" Sebastian spat at his father with distaste wondering was the restraint really necessary _I would have gone willingly, it is my father I'm dealing with not some enemy force._

Lucifer looked at Sebastian, he smirked, there was an evil gleam in his eyes, like the one Leviathan had earlier. "Prince Malphas" he began, "you are hereby told that thou is to be wed to the eldest daughter of Leviathan when thou comes of age"

Sebastian continued to struggle against the restraints falling to his side, what was said taking a little while to sink in, when it finally did he glared at his father with their identical eyes. "WHO AM I TO WED!?" Sebastian shrieked loudly, so much that the guards stood outside the throne room could hear it, "I REFUSE!"

"You have no say in the matter" Lucifer said, "now you may meet her if you wish, but other than that my decision is final." Lucifer couldn't help but enjoy seeing his son powerless like this.

Sebastian sent fire at his father in an attempt to burn him, only to be met with a jolt to the system which caused him to take a sharp intake of breath due to the pain in reparation for his efforts "Let me meet her..." He said quietly, his voice and eyes betraying the raging inner anger that had quelled up inside him against his father.

"I will arrange a meeting for you" Lucifer smirked, chuckling slightly at his son. Sebastian just growled at his father, attempting to stand despite still being bound, he tripped and fell to his side again, still glaring at his father "very well" Sebastian said softly trying not to lose his temper any more than he already had. Lucifer motioned one of the guards over and penned a note to Leviathan summoning his eldest daughter, then ordering the guard to deliver the note with haste. The guard dutifully obeyed.

Sebastian stood up, rubbing his sore arms as well as flexing and ruffling his wings from where he had been bound. He stood proud and was slightly shorter than his father, yet scrawnier. He glared at him before turning slightly mellow-dramatically and walking to the reception hall where he would wait for his bride to be. On the journey down the hallways he terrified he servants, who cowered slightly, with his fierce fiery glare, very much angered at what his father had done.

Leviathan responded to the summons, returning to the royal abode a few hours later leaving Sebastian to 'sweat' it out up until then. With him he had a young child, that was supposed to be Sebastian's betrothed but with Leviathan nothing is ever that simple. Leica cowered behind her father. Before leaving to meet Sebastian Leviathan had told Leica that she wasn't the 'chosen one' and that it was her twin sister who would be getting married to Sebastian, however in order to trick his father, Leviathan had to convince them that Leanne was the older of the twin daughters he had. He had to use Leica for this since Leanne's childish looks made it obvious that she was the younger twin. Leviathan wouldn't let Leica marry he had more sinister intentions for her.

Sebastian looked at the girl eyeing her warily silently taking in her appearance, well the best he could since she was wearing a cloak. "Who are you?" He asked, not unkindly, completely blanking out Leviathans presence.

Leviathan removed Leica's hood appearing to be a loving father which he wasn't. "L-Lei" Leica began, her father noticed the slip-up she was about to make and pulled a piece of her hair, enough to cause her pain and to correct her, but not enough for anyone to notice. "Leanne" Leica said cowering behind her father again, Leica was a very shy child, since she never went out much. "I apologise" Leviathan said to Sebastian, "She's been recovering from an illness and hasn't had much social interaction." Leica gulped slightly.

Sebastian had heard Leviathan but chose not to reply, he extended a hand out, looking handsome and regal. He smiled warmly, it being fake, not that anyone would notice, he was good at masking his true emotions when he wanted to. "It's nice to meet you Leanne" he said smoothly and softly.

Leviathan moved Leica in front of him then proceeded to walk away leaving the very scared daughter he hated, Leica turned and looked at her father walking away she turned back to Sebastian trying and failing at hiding the fear that quelled. She took Sebastian's hand and shook it.

"Are you quite alright" Sebastian asked gently sensing her fear, doing his duty to ease her fears to the best of his ability... Or his father would punish him for upsetting his bride-to-be. Leica shook her head a few tears began to form in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Sebastian reached out and gently wiped her tears away. His wings making him look slightly intimidating which was scaring her slightly, but that wasn't the main reason. "What's wrong" Sebastian gently asked her, trying not to scare her any more.

"I-I" Leica began not wanting to admit that his wings were scaring her as part of the reason why, "how would you react if your father told you were to marry a complete strange" her voice continued to portray her fear.

Sebastian gazed at her softly. "That's how my father told me" he explained, "and I accepted with grace and pride as any prince should" the words that flowed didn't seem to match the voice, he was nervous, after all he was still a teenager according to demonic laws and Leica was still a child.

"You didn't want to, did you?" She replied. Her voice catching as she forced out the truth that was written in Sebastian's posture and across his face, although others wouldn't have noticed it.

"Not particularly" Sebastian admitted, slightly impressed at Leica's ability to read past his charade most demons would have agreed with him that he was fine, not looking further into his emotions, "but 'tis my duty to obey and respect my father's decision"

Leica cringed and trembled a little at the part where Sebastian said it was his duty to obey and respect his father's decisions, she knew that she would be ever bound to her father's twisted fate for her. She wanted Sebastian to know the truth about what her father's intentions were with who he was marrying, so that Sebastian doesn't have to live with the consequences later in his life.

Sebastian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that despite the slightly sinister looking leather and metal garb that he was wearing he was actually a kind hearted guy, well when he wanted to be anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked softly and patiently, allowing Leica to answer in her own time and speed, he didn't want to make her worse by forcing it out of her. Leica just clammed up, she trembled more, although since she was wearing a cloak, to the average passer-by this was unnoticeable, but since Sebastian had his hand on her shoulder he felt the trembling. He led her over to a fire and sat her gently down, crouching to her level. "What's wrong?" He asked gently "I swear I won't tell. You after all are my betrothed." Leica looked down at her hands which were trembling something chronic, so she intertwined her fingers hoping that it would help. She then looked up at Sebastian.

"I'm not actually your betrothed" Leica said, crying, trembling more, feeling guilty for lying to a prince, "I'm the eldest daughter but not the one my father has decided you are to marry" Sebastian reached out and wiped her tears, "Shh" he soothed gently. "So I am to marry your sister? That doesn't sound too bad, though for lying to a prince he may be punished..." He added darkly causing a slight change in his aura. Leica picked up on this and it made her a little more scared, but the concept of her father being punished was like music to her, something she longed to happen, she kept the second part trapped inside her.

"M-my names not Leanne, its Leica." She said taking off her cloak which showed where her father had begun to experiment on her. "My sister isn't someone you want to marry, she's horrible." Leica said moving her hair and showing Sebastian where Leanne had bite a chunk of flesh from her neck, it hadn't started to heal.

Sebastian took Leica's hand before going to look at the wound, "this will most probably hurt" he explained to Leica not wanting her to completely freak out. Leica nodded and Sebastian gently examined the wound, Leica flinched and whimpered a little as Sebastian touched the wound. Sebastian then grabbed some bandages and treated the wound, just as gently as he spoke. Leica kind of calmed hearing Sebastian talk softly, it was something she never really experienced, since her father hated her and her brother, who was the only other who cared, only got to spend an hour with her each day.

Sebastian scowled a little "she doesn't seem to be the bride befitting of a prince but I have no choice..." His eyes portraying some uncertainty but his voice was quiet and decisive. "Tell your father that I am pleased and happy with you, and am willing to be wed to you." Leica just looked at him, feeling genuinely sorry for him, understanding what he was going through in a sense, well in relation to having to follow their father's orders.

Leica sighed sadly, "Surely there is another way out..." She said, there were always deeper intentions with what her father did.

"The only way out would be for me to wed you," he said gently "and I could not force you to submit to such horrors. Such a…kind… sweet thing..." Sebastian murmured quietly, "I shall not let you do it... If he says I shall wed your sister, then so be it" once again his eyes portrayed a different emotion than that of his voice, he looked upset, anyone could see that. Leica sat and looked at Sebastian instinctively forgetting all self-restraint she had, she stood and hugged Sebastian, "I would rather you marry me than someone like her" she said "I know what my father's intentions are." _Plus the horror that you speak of wouldn't be half as bad as the horrors I wake up to every day. _

Sebastian stiffened, he wasn't used to the physical contact, "I have an incline as to his intentions too" he murmured softly. "That's why I can't allow you to be involved when his plan comes to light..." Leica stood there gazing to the ground, _if only you knew I was part of that plan. _She thought to herself, Leica looked back up at Sebastian whose wings had unconsciously folded against his body. A sure sign that he was scared. Leica stepped back and sat back down "what do you think his intentions are" Leica asked out of curiosity, wondering if he had the right idea of what was happening.

"He wants status and with status comes power" Sebastian said simply, racking his brain for a plan. Leica sat twiddling her hair. _Indeed Prince Malphas you do put it simply, yes he wants power, more precisely your fathers power._

Sebastian stood up suddenly, "I can delay the wedding longer than needs be… I will go to earth and form a contract, several in succession if necessary, I cannot be forced to break a contract…" he said quietly. Leica sighed in response to that, _at least it is a way out, for now_. "B-But what do I tell my father" Leica stuttered, trembling again, knowing that he would beat her if she failed.

"Say that the Prince wishes to clear his head before he weds his bride… And the rest I will handle" Sebastian said softly ruffling Leica's hair a little. He then moved to walk out the room. She smiles a little at Sebastian ruffling her hair, before moving to pick up her cloak. She sat and stared at the sword that she had brought along with her, it was hers, but what use for it would she have once her father had finished experimenting on her. She turned to Prince Malphas going down onto her knees. "Your Highness" she said, holding up the sword, "please take this, you'll have more use for it than I. she said knowing her fate.

Sebastian was more than a little stunned to say the least at what Leica was doing, but he accepted the sword gratefully, testing its balance and examining the material used to create it. It was perfect and had a ruby in its hilt. "Please rise" he gently said to Leica helping her up, which she did, stepping back and putting on her cloak. "You have done me a great service and I am forever grateful." Leica nodded, turning to walk away. "I guess I'll see you around your Highness" she said slightly saddened as to the fact she had to go back home. "The next time we meet I'll be my own shield and sword" she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

"Thank-you" the dark prince whispered as she left, going off to find a sheath for the sword before opening a portal to the human realm in search for a contract to save him from an almost sealed fate. Leica sighed as she dawdled home again.


	2. His First Contract

_((Authors note: this chapter contains Yaoi. I understand that some people may not like it but please be considerate to the story, it's all part of the plot. _

_I would also like to thank you for reading and sticking with the story, it is heavily OC based and is something that I haven't really explored before. Once again I thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.))_

Prince Malphas began wandering the human realm trying to find someone who was summoning a demon. It had been 5 days and the demon prince was wandering still, cold, alone he was all for giving up, he was all about ready to accept the fate of the marriage contract, but he felt something, a calling of sorts, drawing him to an orphanage. He dropped in through the window of one of the rooms where a teenage orphan, more commonly known as Mark was sat in a room begging for someone to come and answer his silent and wishful call for help. He had been beaten black and blue by the orphanage staff, but he knew the orders ran deeper, and wanted to know who it was that ordered the abuse to be bestowed on him.

Mark was 5 when he was brought to the orphanage just a young boy, his father had died when he was 2 and his mother was killed by an addict. So he ended up in an orphanage, all alone and with no one to care for him, or well at least that was how most people saw orphanages back then, just a place where they were forgotten, the misfits of society with no one to guide them, they themselves would end up like the 'filth' that their parents were.

However things were different for Mark, his upbringing in the orphanage seemed pleasant, the staff were kind to him, doting on him in fact, it was a rare sight, one that often made the other kids jealous, but Mark didn't care, he was just happy that things were on the up for him, and he welcomed the attention like the attention he never got from his mother or father.

Now this kind and doting image the orphanage gave him didn't last long, oh 6 years may seem a long time and for Mark, who had grown happier with every moment it was but then one day it changed, one day everything went from good to bad, and it started with one little mistake.

The orphanage residents all had their chores to do to keep the place looking clean and tidy, to pass any inspection and to ensure that they got the money to keep the place running. Well at least that's what the kids thought the money went on, instead most of the money was squandered away, and only the bare minimum was spent on the orphans, with those who were doted on getting a bit more. Now since the orphanage staff _liked_ Mark that much they had become careless and sloppy with how they left their paperwork, and Mark who was tasked with cleaning the offices stumbled upon the documents.

It caused him to gasp in shock _how could I have been so blind, they doted on me, made me feel special all the while the others were treated badly. _He had thought to himself upon finding this information, but unfortunately for him, the owner and several high ranking officials walked into the office where he was. He was 11 at the time, and due to the staff very naive of the world. They took the boy and locked him in the cupboard as a punishment for being 'nosy'. They left him there for 3 days, no food, no water, the boy was physically weak by the time they had let him out. Mark never said a thing about what he saw, nor did he step a foot out of line.

As the time went by things got worse for Mark, gone was the doting figures of authority, and now in their place was what Mark would have called, his judge and jury. Every slight thing he missed with his duties, which grew and grew to the extent where it could be argued that he had to clean the whole orphanage himself, landed himself with a beating as punishment.

To begin with the punishments would only occurred once maybe twice a month, but as time went by they became regular, and soon they were a regular occurrence. Not only did the 'punishment' become more frequent but it also became more violent. With one beating leaving him close to death, but he fought on, he wasn't going to let the staff get rid of him and rule him. Though by the age of 17 and now way past the age where he would stay in the orphanage he was trapped. The owners of the orphanage kept him on as their employee, but they never paid him, he was given scraps of food, barely enough to survive, and certainly not enough for a 17 year old boy. They used him, beat him for their own personal amusement, and it was on the eve of his 17th birthday that they beat him again, they left him black and blue, sobbing and pleading for someone to come and rescue him from this _hell _he lived in.

Sebastian shrouded the room in darkness, his cold red eyes appearing before the boy. "You have summoned me..." He began, "that is a fact that will not ever change. Now choose... Do you wish to form a contract with me?"

The teenage boy looked at the eyes and with some relief in is voice replied "I do" Sebastian stepped forward towards the boy who inclined his head with thanks, he chose to brand Mark with his contract mark on the back of his neck, his contract wasn't powerful, wasn't as strong, as lustrous for the mark to be branded anywhere else, but for now Sebastian was content, he had a way to escape the marriage contract and that's all what mattered for now.

He appeared in his human form, though his eyes were still their demonic shade. He was barely older than the boy in that appearance, looking about 18 at that point in time. "What is your name?" He asked, taking in his ragged appearance. He eyes the boy coolly, his appearance was... concerning... to say the least, some of Marks wounds were nasty, he could die from them, but it was now Sebastian's duty to tend to them.

"M-Mark" he stuttered a little, some of his pain coming through into his voice. Mark usually was able to mask the pain from a beating, he was strong like that, he hid the pain behind that innocent appearance of his, and that skinny frame, very much like Ciel masked all the pain and anguish that he had gone through.

Sebastian smirked, his eyes becoming red again. "It won't hurt for long," He promised him. Well in some sense Sebastian was right in more than one way, the pain from the injuries started to subside from the boy as a somewhat new life began to show from within, a new more meaningful life for the boy. The pain from where Sebastian also branded him with the contract didn't last long either, Mark had used the pain, a good pain that was now testament to his changed life. But what Mark didn't know was that his life would change again so soon.

Sebastian helped him to his feet, standing exactly as tall as him, okay, maybe slightly taller, yet he was just as _scrawny_ as the human "Do you still wish to live here, master?" He asked quietly, as was his nature. He looked around the room, it certainly didn't have a homely feel to it, something that he assumed Mark would want.

"No I don't want to live here" Mark replied instantly. There was no doubt about it. The boy didn't want to live where all these memories were, if he tried to think about the good times he only thought of them as bad, those _doting_ figures in his life turned sour, however he knew that Sebastian would be different, he'd care, because in this relationship Mark would be calling the shots.

Sebastian nodded. "I do know an empty house somewhere along the outskirts of the city," He said thoughtfully. "It is a bit run-down, but if you don't mind, then you might live there, at least temporarily." Mark nodded, to him anywhere was better than here. Anywhere was better than the torture he lived with, the hell he once called home. Sebastian nodded, lifting him up with little difficulty and bounding off into the night. Mark was slightly taken aback by being picked up, he struggled a bit, he wasn't accustomed to being picked up and carried like that, and he also somewhat associated being picked up like that to his time in the orphanage, but he knew that it would go and he would get used to it, as to Mark, Sebastian was his saviour.

"Stay still!" Sebastian snapped testily, his impatience and lack of experience showing. As a result he nearly dropped mark Mark times, but they arrived at the house a little while later.

Mark glared at Sebastian, "sorry I'm not a huge lover of being carried like that" he looked away sheepishly, ashamed, not that Sebastian would care, for now this boy had somewhat saved him and in a sense he was grateful for that.

Sebastian smirked, putting him down. "Apologies," He said, shrugging. "It was the fastest way." With that, he opened the door and showed Mark into his new home. Mark sighed though accepted the apology, taking a step inside and looking at his new _home_ it was small and snug, two main rooms, the bedroom and a living dining area, it certainly have off a lived in feel, Mark couldn't have been happier, for the first time in his life he was going to be able to be independent and to him that was amazing. Though it mustn't be forgotten that Mark still had his revenge to get, he wanted to know who exactly it was that ordered his mistreatment. The staff at the orphanage wouldn't have admitted it but there was some hesitation and regret in the abuse they bestowed upon Mark, but they couldn't go against an order, it was one of those things, one of those facts of nice that Mark knew would take a while to find out, and in fact the boy wished for it to take a while to discover, and much to Marks pleasure things were on the up for him.

~~~ A few months later ~~~

After several months of Sebastian getting used to the role of servant, after all he was a prince of hell things were a lot better than before. And the human and Demon had a strange sort of bond between them, a bond though that would bring them anguish and heart ache in near future. Mark was a lot happier now that he was out of that place, since no one _cared_ for an orphan he sighed happily then playfully pushed Sebastian for no apparent reason other than _it looked fun._

Sebastian stumbled a little, barely catching himself, but managing to. He grinned at Mark. "Why so playful today?" He asked teasingly. A small smile prying on his lips, the demon prince certainly seemed happier.

Mark just shrugged. "Do I have to have a reason?" He asked

Sebastian glared playfully at him. "That was mean." He said, realising he did it for fun. His voice, one could say was almost pouty sounding. In response to that Mark stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. _It was fun_ he mused to himself, but well he wasn't going to tell Sebastian that, nope, the demon would be able to and did realise that himself. Sebastian stuck his tongue out in return, squeezing his eyes shut and looking like a child, and an adorable one at that, he then laughed. Mark laughed as well. He had become so carefree it was as of his contract didn't matter anymore, well it did still matter to him it just wasn't at the forefront of his mind, and Sebastian didn't care about that either.

"It is good that you've become so happy, master." Sebastian noted, feeling slightly happier too. He had a feeling this contract would last a long time.

"Well that's thanks to you" Mark replied smiling still. He was glad Sebastian had found him.

"If I hadn't found you I think I'd be suffering now," Sebastian accidentally let slip, his eyes widening when he'd realised what he'd said.

Mark looked at Sebastian "what happened" his voice soft, actually saying _you don't have to tell me if you don't want to._

Sebastian looked down, ashamed at his little slip-up. He quickly and quietly told him what his father had ordered him to do.

Mark sat and listened. "There's no need to be ashamed, we all have things done to us that we don't like"

Sebastian looked up, he had forgotten about Mark's past. "I guess you're right..." He said softly. "But there's probably another reason why I don't want to go back..." his gaze was soft and gentle, much unlike one that the demon prince would have shown a few months back, Mark had been good to him, he had helped Sebastian show a side to him that he certainly would show more of.

"There often are other reasons" Mark said softly, as he lay on the ground. "Life's complicate that way"

Sebastian continued gently gazing at him. "You're right... But if I went back... That would mean that my contract would have been completed..."

"And you would be stuck with what your father ordered, correct" Mark said softly, knowing it was a touchy subject to Sebastian to talk about.

"Yeah..." Sebastian agreed, then blushed. "But it would also have meant you were dead... Your soul consumed..."

"True" Mark replied, "That was the agreement between us though"

Sebastian looked away, embarrassed. "Doesn't mean I want to do it though..." He murmured quietly. Mark looked at Sebastian but said nothing, because of two reasons, the first he was unsure how to respond and the second was because well maybe there was something there, something that he wouldn't admit to any passer-by.

Sebastian flushed badly. "S... Sorry..." He said embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said that."

Mark just laughed "don't apologize, I don't see why you should apologize for speaking your mind"

Sebastian looked up, surprised. "It wasn't my place to speak my mind. It never has been..." he said softly.

"I never said it wasn't your place to speak your mind" was the soft and gentle reply Mark gave him, and it was the truth, he had never given Sebastian any orders about not speaking his mind.

Sebastian stared at him. "I... I guess you're right..." He said quietly, he was pleasantly shocked to be honest, but still that didn't matter. Though Mark continued to lay on the floor looking at Sebastian, he had something on his mind, an urge you could say, one that he didn't or rather couldn't keep to himself anymore. Sebastian blush was only getting worse. "Is there anything you want?" He asked, hoping for a means of escape.

"Nope" Mark replied, finding it slightly amusing the situation Sebastian had got himself in. Sebastian sighed in response and settled in for a long wait until his blush disappeared, unfortunately it wouldn't as Mark kept looking at Sebastian trying to make his blush worse, Mark, one could say was enjoying this _torture_ of sorts. Sebastian's blush did get worse, and he stood there awkwardly trying to avoid Mark's gaze. Well hoping to avoid his gaze. Mark then stood up and walked so he was stood right in front of Sebastian, ensuring that he couldn't avoid looking at him. He smiled sweetly, innocently. Sebastian took a nervous step back, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. _He's sooooooo cute... _a part of his stupid brain sang happily, Mark just smiled and impulsively took another step toward Sebastian pressing his lips against his. Sebastian was stunned for a moment, not doing anything. Then he slowly kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Mark. Indeed this was the strange bond they had between them.

Mark was happy when Sebastian kissed back, he continued to kiss him, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian slipped his tongue into his mouth, moaning slightly, Mark let him do this sucking on his tongue a bit, pulling Sebastian closer to him. Sebastian happily complied, hugging him more tightly and moaning a little in the process. Mark just got rougher with the kiss, his hand gripping to Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian moan became louder, pulling his contract closer and running his hands down his back. Mark shuddered as the demon did that, he liked the sensation, he moved one of his hands into Sebastian's hair and started to kiss down his neck. Sebastian moaned, biting Mark's ear a little, a small smirk formed. Mark moaned a little before biting his neck. He gasped as he did that, accidentally digging his nails into Mark's back. Mark just increased his grip in Sebastian's hair, he actually enjoyed the sensation of Sebastian digging his nails into his back, which was noticeable by the moan like cry of a yelp that he released.

Sebastian smirked, biting his neck to draw a little blood. He lapped it up eagerly, feeling an erotic shiver pass through him as he drank Mark's blood. The blood of a guy who seemed, in the demons eyes _perfect. _Mark whimpered a little at being bitten before he shivered as Sebastian licked the blood off him. He never could get used to someone biting him, though since it was Sebastian he didn't care. The demon started panting, his breath coming quickly as he finished the blood and opened another wound. Mark could feel himself starting to go weak at the knees. He let Sebastian do this, his hands now running around the waistband of his trousers. Sebastian's breath accidentally tickled Marks ear as he eagerly lapped up his blood. It was so delicious... Perfect.

Mark giggled a little, before swiping Sebastian's feet from under him and forcing him to the floor, Mark climbed on top of him. Sebastian's eyes widened as his feet were swept from under him, though it was unexpected he could have quiet easily prevented himself from falling, but he didn't, he liked the idea of where this was going, he landed hard on his back, a small grunt leaving his lips, not exactly like he cared much about falling on his back anyhow. He blushed deeply as Mark climbed onto him, then smiled invitingly. Mark went back to kissing him, pinning him down in the process, well sort of pinning him down, Sebastian's strength meant that he could easily push Mark off him, but no, Sebastian made no move to do that, he liked it too much. Sebastian kissed him back, though didn't free himself. There was something exciting about this, something that the teenage prince hadn't really experienced before, after all back at the Royal Palace of Hell all he would do is train and improve his fighting, and prepare for the battle with the Shinigami. Mark then, still kissing Sebastian, moved to undo his shirt. Sebastian could easily stop him, not like he wanted to anyways. He kissed back roughly. Mark unbuttons Sebastian's shirt, running his hands over his muscular chest. The demon trembled a little as he did that, moaning slightly in pleasure. Mark started kissing down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shuddered and bucked as he did that, unable to move freely, well Mark was pretty much sat on him. Mark moved to allow Sebastian free movement. He then ran his finger down Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smiled, moving to run a hand through Mark's unruly hair as he shivered. Mark continued to run his fingers over Sebastian's chest, daring himself to go lower. Sebastian smiled gently at him, letting him do it in his own time. Mark drew circled down Sebastian's chest before undoing his trouser button, he then went and licked his navel. Sebastian shivered, the sensation strange and foreign. He ran his hand through Mark's hair again. Mark began to remove Sebastian's trousers, smirking slightly as he did so. Sebastian didn't say anything, not wanting to spoil it. He struggled up, resting his weight on his elbows, Mark climbed back over Sebastian kissing his lips again. Sebastian put a hand around him, pulling him closer and kissing him more roughly as he pulled his shirt off him. Mark mirrored Sebastian, kissing him back just as rough moaning softly. Sebastian smiled, raking his fingers down his back. Mark moaned as Sebastian did that. Sebastian kissed him again, wrapping both arms around him. Mark continued to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian moaned and raked his hands down his back again. Mark moaned at this deeply

~~~ Some time later ~~~

Mark was contently lay next to Sebastian, and the young Demoness known as Leica was walking close by, singing softly to herself the song 'Murder by Within Temptation'


	3. A Familiar Face

_((Authors note: Thank-you for sticking with the story_

_I also do not own the song lyrics mentioned towards the end, all rights belong to their respected owner(s). ))_

Chapter 3: A familiar face

Sebastian was contently lay next to Mark after their bit of _fun_ his arm thrown across Marks chest sighing happily. Mark smiled at Sebastian playing with the demons hair as they lay there in the aftermath of their ecstasy. The beads of sweat still lingered on their bodies as they soaked up each other's presence. Both of them were as happy as can be.

Suddenly Sebastian sensed another demon nearby, bolting up in alarm, hissing as the cold wind bit into his bare skin, naturally the heat from what they had done had lingered around them so this was a rapid change in temperature. Mark sat up leaning on his elbows, he looked at Sebastian wondering what was going on, after all, being human all he could hear was a young girl singing as she walked by, surely that wasn't what got Sebastian worked up was it… surely not… but then Sebastian was a demon so he could tell if something was amiss, he would know if something bad was going to happen.

Sebastian struggled to remember her name. _Lica? Lisa? Leica? Yes! That was it! _He looked at Mark. "Master…." He began quietly "I have some business to attend to… excuse me." Mark nodded though glared a little.

"What have I told you about calling me 'master'" He said with a sigh, "Its Mark"

"My apologies. Mark." Sebastian replied kissing him quickly. He threw on his clothes, hurriedly scribbling a letter as he ran out to where Leica was, his clothes and hair both messy. Mark sighed and stayed in the house not wanting to go outside. Leica on the other hand was a little… how to put it… shocked… to see the Prince looking like that.

"Prince Malphas" She stuttered a bit bowing her head in his presence. Sebastian attempted to comb out the mess of his hair knowing full well that she probably was able to guess what he had been doing, after all she was a smart child when given half the chance. He gave up combing out his hair and handed Leica the letter.

"Kindly present this to your father. It explains the details behind why I'm terminating the betrothal." He looked at her coolly.

Leica nodded taking the letter, "you found a contract" she said softly with a smile, before she trembled slightly as she thought of her father, _Shit now how's father going to react._ She tried not to show it, after all the Prince didn't need to be worrying about her, he had his contract. Sebastian nodded, smiling in response to the spoken aspect, though he noticed the hesitation and fear within her. His smile disappeared and he gripped her shoulders lightly.

"If he hurts you I want you to report straight back to me okay." He said softly, "and that is an order" Leica nodded hesitantly before turning heel and going off to do what her father had ordered her to do. _Another death,_ Leica mused to herself, _another human contract will die at my hands because of my fathers' want to make their demons suffer. That and now the letter, he claims I don't do what he asks me to do correctly at any rate but this will certainly piss him off. _

"Thank-you" the dark prince whispered as she walked off before disappearing back inside and surprising Mark by hugging him around the middle. Mark had been slightly taken back by that but hugged him back. "Surprised" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"A little" Mark replied softly kissing his cheek, but hey he didn't mind, after all the pair were mates. Sebastian chuckled and nibbled his ear. In turn Mark smiled and moaned slightly in response. Sebastian smiled, kissing him gently before going and making breakfast. The demon was happy and content, well for now he thought so, he was completely unaware of what was going to happen as a result of the letter.

Mark had retreated into his usual comfy chair sat reading a book, he very much liked reading, getting into the characters heads as he turned each page getting more and more interested as the book progressed, it was a cute sight, the boy curled up content. Sebastian brought the food into him handing him the plate. Mark took the plate and ate half of it before offering Sebastian the other, he politely declined, saying that he didn't not like _human_ food, he motioned for Mark to finish it, which he did. Sebastian watched Mark eat the food, thinking about how his father might react, he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a behaviour unusual even for him. Something which Mark noticed. "What's wrong" he asked quietly.

Sebastian looked up at Mark, surprised, he hadn't expected the boy to notice, "I broke off a marriage contract my father had organised." He said bluntly, reflecting the mind-set he was in.

"Oh," Mark replied quietly, "If you're happier without her then I guess it's the best option." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "I'm worried about the consequences" he said with a small sigh. "The consequences to yourself or to her." Mark queried. "Both" the demon replied truthfully, "her father seems unstable to say the least."

"I see" Mark replied quietly with a slight sigh. "They will want revenge" Sebastian stated evenly, eyeing the human carefully. Mark simply nodded in response.

Sebastian stared at Mark, almost confused by his reaction. "You are not afraid?" he asked quietly. "Why should I be" Mark replied quietly, "You're mine until our contract ends." Sebastian smiled a little at that, even though it was sad, "There are other ways of ending a contract…" he said softly.

"Yeah, I figured that." Mark replied, "I'm just hoping that you taking my soul will be the conclusion to ours." Sebastian's gaze hardened a bit, "Maybe not… but I hope so too." Mark just shrugged and fell into a silence.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Leviathan, however, was standing around his home looking at his watch angrily. _Where was that stupid girl? _He growled, getting more impatient with every minute that he was forced to wait for the girl. Leica however didn't want to go home. Though she didn't want Sebastian to be stuck with the marriage contract either. She dawdled home taking all the longest route possible, it might make her father mad but hey it was less time in the house with him. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Leviathan growled viciously at her as she walked into the door, the atmosphere cold and there was a lot of anger radiating off her father. Yep he was pissed, and that's just to say the least… and before she had shown him the letter.

"Doing what you told me to" Leica replied quietly lowering her head in her father's presence, lowering her head in the presence of a disgraced prince. Not that she knew that he was a prince, he never mentioned anything about his family. She was nervous but she never let it show in her posture and voice. Although her father would know what fear she was in. He had asserted enough power over her to put her in fear of him on a permanent basis.

"And" Leviathan growled at her impatiently, he didn't need to be stood around all day.

"I did what you asked." Leica began "She's dead and the demons in torturous amounts of pain because of it…." She trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"Go on" he growled.

"And… urm… Prince Malphas, I bumped into him and he asked me to give you this." Leica said handing her father the letter and running out of the room, genuinely scared of what her father would do to her. Leviathan took and read the letter, growing angrier as it drew to a close. It read '_I, Prince Malphas, hereby render the marriage contract to Leanne, offspring of Leviathan, null and void, as I myself have found another mate above ground. Refusing to heed this letter will result in banishment._' Leica had hid in her bedroom, well what there was of a bedroom, in the closet in there, well it was the only place she could feel invisible. Leviathan went to Leica's room and flung the door open violently. He looked around the room before chuckling to himself, "come now, you twat, you think that where you are hiding isn't obvious." He snarled opening the door to the cupboard she was in and pulling her out by her hair. He started to hit her, landing several well targeted blows to her abdomen and her face, he was reckless though for hitting her stomach. "Why didn't you convince him otherwise, bitch" he pretty much screamed at her, hitting her more.

Leica managed to free herself from her father and backed into her room, her father blocking the exit, so there was no point in running, he'd be able to catch her anyways if she did. "It's not my place to tell a prince what to do," a few tears falling from her eyes, "you of all people told me that."

Leviathan just got more pissed. "That prince was our ticket to power!" he screamed at her throwing a dagger towards her. "You screwed it up for all of us!"

"The easy ticket to power" Leica mumbled sidestepping the dagger which just grazed her cheek. She knew that he was just using that to punish her, after all the reason why her father experimented on her was so he could use her to get the throne, if all else failed. "What do you expect, some miracle that the prince is going to listen to me? He has the right to do what he wants. And I'm just a child!" she screamed back at him. She knew never to answer her father back, but what was the point, she was going to get beaten more so it didn't really hurt.

"You are not a child." He screamed at her. "You are a weapon! And you will do whatever you must to ensure it goes through." He added throwing several more daggers at her, which Leica dodged with ease. "Weakling" she sneered back. Well he was, he never did anything himself apart from tending to his experiments.

"You will not address me that way!" he screamed at the girl, spittle flying everywhere. He approached her and hit her, hard, several more times, leaving Leica on the ground in tears again though she couldn't resist one more jab at him. "You are though" she growled weakly, "you use your children to do your dirty work."

"You ungrateful bitch!" Leviathan screamed at her, backhanding her ferociously. The girl shut up after that, she lay sobbing quietly on her bedroom floor. Leanne glared at her twin sister. _She always causes problems_ she thought to herself, well even though it wasn't Leica who caused the problems. She walked over to Leica, not able to resist seeing her sister in that helpless and defenceless state, she went and kicked her in the head. Leviathan watched what _daughter_ did to his _weapon_. "Good girl" he praised the girl's negative behaviour. Leanne smirked, "happy?" she sneered kicking Leica a few more times in the head and the body. Leviathan watched on emotionless, "he broke off the marriage contract." He said to Leanne, whom just pouted like the spoilt brat that she was. Leica though wasn't going to hang around, she didn't want her sister to turn on her even more than she had, Leica stood up and ran out the house and it was the safest option for her at present. At least she didn't have to be in the hell she called home.

Leviathan went over to Leanne. "Your fool of a sister didn't stop him. I assume he has reasons for doing so… actually, the letter stated that he had found a mate… a human…" he said darkly. Leanne hugged her father crying, the fake tears rolling down her cheeks, she usually put them on when she didn't get her way, and Leviathan pandered to them every time, no wonder she was a spoilt brat. "Bitch" she mumbled, though her eyes glistened a little, "a human… easy kill."

Leviathan returned the hug a little awkwardly, despite Leanne being his favourite daughter, he smiled at her "If you think you can kill him I won't stop you." He soothed. Leanne stepped back nodding, "I'll place the blame on her too" she said with a sigh. "I'll also leave it a bit so he's not expecting it." She smirked before adding "can I go rough up that bitch some more." Leviathan nodded "sure… just not too much. I still need her for… _things_," he waved his hand dismissively.

Leanne giggled a little, it had a maniacal undertone to it. She ran out the house after Leica. She knew where the girl would be, which was walking along a dirt path at the back of her house, that path lead to Leica's favourite spot. Leanne soon caught up with her pouncing on the girl with a lot of force. Leanne didn't do _much_ to Leica, just punching her up a bit, bruising her, scratching her skin, she tore clumps of feathers from and broke the skin of her wings, after all they were Leica's pride and joy and Leanne knew that. Though Leanne wasn't completely unscaved from the fight, Leica had given her a black eye and a broken jaw and could have done more damage had Leanne not started pulling the feathers from her wings. And being the spoilt brat Leanne was she went crying back to her father. Leica however continued walking along going back to the human realm, she thought about what Sebastian had said… no ordered her, to go back to him if her father hurt her. Leviathan healed Leanne the best he could, letting her body's natural regeneration do the rest. He smirked, "I'm guessing she came off worse in the fight."

"Of course" Leanne said smirking, though she soon regretted that expression as her jaw hurt her a little. "When did she ever not come off worse" Leviathan ruffled her hair, "good girl" he praised her. "You're a much better fighter anyway." Leanne smiled a little, "yeah, she's only good for your experiments." Leviathan simply shrugged, "it's the only reason I keep her around."

"I have a question though" Leanna began, her sick and twisted mind showing through. "What are you going to do with her after your plan is successful? I mean she won't be normal. You going to use her as a plaything or something like that?"

Leviathan thought for a while, "hmm… a plaything? Maybe that might work…" Leanne just shrugged, "well she won't have much use will she" she commented before looking up at her older brother, Lucas. He always sided with Leica, he never really did what his father told him to either, unless Leviathan threatened to do something to Leica. Then well he had Lucas eating out of the palm of his hand. Leica after all was her older brother's weakness. Lucas was stood in the doorway glaring at his father, he had seen most of what Leviathan and Leanne had done to Leica and had heard most of the conversation too. Leviathan turned to his son. "What are you glaring at?!"

"Oh I'll give you three guesses." Lucas replied being a little smart ass. Leviathan walked over to him and backhanded him, before punching him in the gut. "Don't act out of turn boy" he warned. Lucas winced though he still glared at his father. "Is there any need to treat Leica the way you do?" He had asked his father on previous occasions though he never got an answer then.

Leviathan sighed melodramatically "she, is a _weapon_. If _we_ treat her with _emotion_ and _kindness_ she'll go soft and have pity on her enemies. _We_ can't let that happen."

"She's not a weapon she's a kid" Lucas said forcefully.

"And I'm a princess" Leviathan replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, we all know you're one of them." Lucas replied just as sarcastically, only for Leviathan to slap him and kick him sharply in the ribs, he growled dangerously. Never a good sign. Lucas sighed and walked away. He knew that his father would never see reason.

~~~back at Mark's abode~~~

Mark used his finger to call Sebastian over. "Yes mast… Mark." He said walking towards him. Mark didn't say anything except pulling Sebastian onto his lap and kissing him. The demon slowly wrapped his hands around his human as he lustfully kissed him back. The kiss just got rougher between the pair, Sebastian's hand gripping the back of Mark's shirt as a soft moan escaped his lips. Mark ran his hands up the side of his shirt, slightly tickling in the process. Sebastian giggled a little before nibbling on his ear, a small moan left Marks lips. Sebastian smirked and kissed down his neck where he nipped the boy's skin, drawing some blood which he lapped up eagerly. Mark moaned again, it sent a shiver up his spine.

Leica slowly walked the human realm, heading in the general direction of Sebastian's contracts abode, she was crying, her natural healing ability hadn't kicked in yet so she was bleeding a bit from some of her wounds. She wore a long black hooded cloak, just to hide her wings as whilst they were hurt she couldn't retract them.

Sebastian's ears pricked up for a moment. He swore he heard someone outside. _No matter_ he thought pushing it aside, he kissed him deeply again. Mark moaned softly. Sebastian sighed happily running a hand through Marks hair. Mark smirked kissing along his jaw biting it a bit which caused Sebastian to moan loudly, he scratched red lines along Marks sides. Mark smiled softly before playing with Sebastian's hair.

He let out a chuckle, "don't mess up my hair." He warned Mark teasingly. Mark just chuckled and continued what he was doing, he knew Sebastian was teasing. "My hair!" Sebastian whined playfully kissing Mark again. He then stopped, sniffing the air. He scented another demon. _Had they decided to attack him so quickly?_

Leica had walked up to Sebastian's contracts door, before deciding that he didn't need her problems on top of the ones he already had, she turned and continued walking along, she was softly singing to herself, it helped keep her calm. _"I am the captain, and this is my shrine. Lord of the manor, see what I leave behind. Rivers in flames, cities on fire, yes I'm a relic trapped in the wire."_

Mark simply looked at Sebastian, he was worried about whatever his demon was worrying about. Sebastian sniffed the air again, then growled, "I think the guards might have come" he started saying, "wait… there's only one scent… a single guard?"

"Maybe you're being a bit paranoid." Mark suggested quietly, well after all they both expected a repercussion from Sebastian breaking the marriage contract. And well it would be hard to gauge when someone was going to turn up about it.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at his contract. "No. I'm not. There's a demon outside… I can feel it…" he debated whether or not to go see who it was, after all it could have been Leica's father, then Mark would be in trouble, but then it could just be a harmless demonic child.

Mark looked at him. "If you're that worried, go and check it out. It won't do you any harm, anyway if I was wanting to get back at you I would wait a while to ensure you didn't expect it."

Sebastian hesitated. "A…alright…" he said starting to head for the door. He didn't have any weapons, having left the sword at the bottom of a chest. He opened the door and saw Leica walking about.

Leica looked at Sebastian before adjusting her hood so it covered more of her face and she continued to walk slowly away. A few feathers fell from her wings, her natural healing hadn't kicked in still and her wings were still in a bad state.

Sebastian trailed after her, picking up a few of the feathers that had fallen from her wings to examine them. There was blood… he scowled deeply, knowing what he had ordered the girl and aware that she was going against it. He didn't want to risk her running if he followed. "Halt in the name of Prince Malphas" he ordered sharply.


	4. Troubles' Prelude

_((Authors note: thanks for sticking with it.))_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Trouble's prelude<p>

"Halt in the name of Prince Malphas" Sebastian ordered sharply. He didn't want her to run, after all she had been helpful to him. Leica walked forward a bit, not wanting to stop, she felt that it would be intruding on him and his contract. But then she was ordered to stop. The conflict within her, the want to run, but part of her saying that he could help. She stopped just as Sebastian was going to run to stop her. She didn't turn around but she stopped. Sebastian sighed a little catching up with her, he gently turned her around and pulled down her hood, looking at her beaten up appearance. "What happened?" He asked her softly.

Leica looked to the ground "I-I don't want to burden you, your highness." She said softly. Sebastian gave her a stern look telling her to tell him, she caved in after a 5 minute staring contest with the prince, she fiddled about with a small fireball to keep her calm as she told the prince what her father and sister did. Sebastian nodded leading the girl into the house where he told her to remove her cloak. His eyes widening in shock a bit, seeing the extent of her injuries.

"You're sister did this" he commented appalled at the extent to the damage to her wings. _Such a good looking set of wings as well._ Leica nodded mutely. Sebastian sighed helping to speed up her natural healing process by applying salves and bandages, it might have been a human method but it worked. Leica sat and let him do that, she didn't say anything. Sebastian finished treating her injuries before going over to Mark. He kissed him gently. "Might it be alright for her to stay a while?" Well he didn't think it safe for her to be going back to her father.

Mark nodded "That's fine" he said softly.

Sebastian nodded going back over to Leica, after giving Mark a quick kiss. "You're welcome to stay here for a while, until you have things sorted out." He said. Leica looked at Sebastian and nodded

"Thank-you" she replied quietly.

Sebastian acknowledged it. "Well then…" he began hesitantly. "This is Mark. He's my contract… and then some…"

Leica nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you found him" she said knowing his other option.

"So am I" Sebastian replied softly going over to Mark and kissing him softly. He kissed his demon back. Leica however curled up into a ball. Sebastian who had caught that out of the corner of his eye, broke away from the kiss first, he looked at the girl concerned. "You alright" he asked worriedly. Leica gave no response, she was scared. It was written in her posture, he glance back at Mark before going and kneeling next to the demoness. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

Leica momentarily looked up from where she was, "I'm scared." She whispered.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "You don't have to be. He can't hurt you now."

Leica nodded hesitantly, shifting about a little. "Have you heard about the demoness who's her own sword and shield? A demoness who's killed hundreds of demons and their contracts." She said quietly.

Sebastian had to think for a moment, he had, after all, heard many rumours and such in his life. "Yes… father issued a royal warrant for her head, but called it off surprisingly quick, what of it?" he asked. Leica was hesitant to answer that, but Sebastian knew that if given space, she would answer it in her own time, after all she had come back to him after her father hurt her, even if it took a little coaxing.

"T-that demoness is, is…" she stuttered out a little before whispering "…me" she curled deeper into the ball she was in.

Sebastian tried to hide his surprise, some great job he did to that, "You?" He asked in shock before recovering. "Wow…" he added with admiration.

Leica just looked at him confused. "It's just all part of fathers plan." She said quietly.

The prince stared at her. "What plan" he asked quietly.

"He…he" Leica began before gripping her stomach in pain. Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"It's nothing" Leica replied biting through another wave of pain. Sebastian growled at her. "It's not nothing so what's wrong?"

Mark looked at Sebastian, "You're a demon and you can't tell." He teased slightly before turning serious. "She's pregnant, she doesn't look old enough to be pregnant but she is. And before you ask how I know, we had a lot of girls who used to come to the orphanage pregnant and give birth, naturally they didn't want their family's to know."

Sebastian turned to stare at his contract "What?!" he half screamed at him. Mark just sighed. "She's pregnant." Sebastian turned back to Leica. "Did you're father do anything to you?" He asked, deadly serious. Leica nodded hesitantly, she didn't want anyone to know that she was. She was surprised that the human figured it out. Sebastian made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. "What did he do" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

Leica shifted a little hoping that it would help the pain. "He's been experimenting on me, altering my body beyond its years. One of them was to make my body that of a fully grown adult demon." Leica began. "One day I came back from doing something he ordered me to do, he got pissed, claiming that I had messed up. He started beating me, then he took it one step further and raped me." She began to cry. "It's all because he want's power. And I'm the person he's using to get that power."

The Prince couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bastard" he growled. He couldn't think of anything to say that was comforting. "Do you wish to keep the child?" He asked finally, thinking that was the most obvious thing to ask.

"I-I don't know" Leica replied quietly. She didn't know. She was just a child still, well about 13 in human years.

Sebastian started at her, "but are you certain you can provide for it, nurture it, and love it?" He asked. "It will be an outcast one way or another." He added quietly. Leica sighed and shook her head, "I'm just a child." Sebastian looked her in the eye, dead serious, "are you sure you want to keep it?" He repeated quietly.

"No" Leica finally whispered. "How can I promise it a good life with what I wake up to?" Sebastian nodded gravely. "Wise move…" he said quietly. Leica nodded she looked down at her hands she felt ashamed.

"Hey…" he said gently, "it's nothing to be ashamed about. "Bu…" Leica went to say but cut herself short. Her father just made her feel that everything was _her_ fault. Sebastian calmed the girl the best he could leading her over to the bed where he gave her a glass of warm milk, which Leica accepted and drank quietly.

Sebastian went back over to Mark and hugged him, needing reassurance for himself. "Oh my god…" he breathed in his ear. Mark simply hugged his demon back, allowing him to vent if he needed to do so. That's just what the prince did, he quietly vented his newfound frustration. He then finally realised something, "you're my first real contract" he breathed as the realisation had struck him. Mark chuckled a little, "I would have expected someone like you to have had many."

The demon just laughed, "Sorry to disappoint." He joked. "Who said anything about disappointment?" Mark said hugging Sebastian tightly. Sebastian returned the hug just as tight. "You're an amazing contract." Mark smiled kissing him in thanks, to which Sebastian happily returned. He hoped that Marks revenge towards all those who had a hand in his abuse at the orphanage, would take a very long time. Which it would, partly because Mark sort of forgot that he wanted revenge, and well Sebastian wasn't too fussed if he had, after all Mark was the reason he wasn't stuck in a marriage that he didn't want. Sebastian sighed, playing with Marks hair, making him sleepy. A smirk formed across the demons face. "Tired?" He asked quietly. Mark nodded, "a little." He replied quietly.

Sebastian glanced over at Leica who had fallen asleep on the bed. "If you don't mind, Mark, Leica will be taking half your bed…" he said pointedly. "I'll sleep on the sofa.

"If you wish" Mark replied, "or you could just move her onto the sofa." Sebastian glanced at Leica again. "It might be best to leave her there, as much as I want to move her," he trailed a finger down Mark's chest. "She is with child. I will sleep on the sofa. Goodnight." With that he left. Mark sighed before turning in for the night, climbing into the untaken half of the bed.

Sebastian fell asleep only after long period of time, worrying and thinking. He didn't sleep well though, after all who would, especially with the fact that he broke of the marriage contract at the forefront of his mind. He got up the next morning and made breakfast for all of them, and by all of them he meant Leica and Mark. Mark by this point in time was starting to wake, well he usually woke around this time of day. Leica however kept sleeping, the child growing inside her was taking up a lot of her energy. Sebastian, like usual brought Mark's breakfast over to him which the human accepted and started to eat it. Being carful of the demoness still asleep next to him. Sebastian simply bowed respectfully and stepped back, watching for signs of Leica waking up. By the time the demoness was waking up, Mark had eaten and was sat in his usual chair reading. Sebastian brought the remaining food to Leica. "Feeling nauseous?" he asked her quietly, helping her sit up.

"A little" Leica replied just as quietly as she had been asked, she was a little stiff but then she had never slept on a bed before, well not in a long time at least. Sebastian nodded and brought a wooden bucket over to her and placed it beside the bed, he smiled gently at her, well in truth he had a lot to thank her about, she smiled back a little, eating a bit of the food Sebastian had prepared. Once again Sebastian stood back respectfully, thinking about the defence mechanisms he could rig up to ensure nothing bad came of Mark.

Leica ate as much of the food as she could, she physically didn't eat a lot, and the only reason why she ate this food is because she needed the strength. She slid of the bed despite a surge of pregnancy related pain that ran through the girl. Naturally Sebastian noticed her discomfort. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Leica replied, maybe a little too quick. But like always the prince didn't need to worry about her, it wasn't necessary, he had his contract, and that's what should take priority. "I think I need to get back, before my father blows his top." Sebastian stared at the girl. He objected heavily. "He'll kill you!" he said, stunned that the girl would suggest something as stupid as that.

Leica looked at the prince, her gaze was one that showed she didn't want to go back. "He values his experiment too much, his weapon too much to actually kill me"

Sebastian shifted nervously, "If you say so" he replied uncertainly, "If there's anything wrong, just come back alright?" Leica grabbed her cloak and put it on.

"See you around Prince Malphas." She said to Sebastian before turning to his contract, "nice meeting you Mark" she added. Mark simply nodded and with that Leica went on her way back _home_, the pains just continued to grow but she hid it.

Sebastian watched her leave with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, he walked back over to Mark and hugged him, "I don't think we should have let her go off" Sebastian said quietly nibbling on his ear a little.

"I have that feeling too" Mark replied, melting a little as his demon did that. Sebastian sighed into his ear, hugging the human tightly and burying his head in his neck, Mark sighed, hugging him still, stroking his hair. Sebastian continued to hug him, drifting off a little, Mark watched him, maybe sleeping would be beneficial to the demon; well considering when he usually slept his mind was churning over other things. He eventually fell asleep, hugging Mark and snoring softly.

~~~meanwhile~~~

Leviathan was back at home waiting for Leica to return, well, she had seemingly disappeared, and subsequently, he was going to punish her, but he wasn't going to like what he was going to find out. Leica stumbled into her house, clutching stomach, gasping in pain, she wasn't close to giving birth, she was just suffering from some sort of effect from the pregnancy, "where the hell have you been?!" Leviathan roared at her. The girl gulped.

"I went walking and I bumped into Prince Malphas. I asked if he'd reconsider." Leica replied.

"And…?" Leviathan replied, still glaring at the girl. _So it takes you the best part of a day and the night to go for a walk and bump into a prince and ask him a simple question._

"And… he said that he as happy as he was." Leica replied, still met by the glare from her father. It was then that, Leanne and Lucas come into the house fighting, well if it wasn't something that involved Leica, then the girl was happy as it meant that his attention was diverted, but if it wasn't…

"If you tell him," Lucas began, "I promise I will kill you." Leanne just laughed and slashed her brother's face with a small knife. The boy then proceeded to strangle his sister. Leviathan turned to Leanne, "tell me what?" he asked, his voice a dangerous growl.

"The truth about what she was really doing the rest of yesterday and last night." Leanne replied, she floored Lucas and sat on him, holding a knife to his throat so that he couldn't do anything to help Leica.

"Tell me" Leviathan growled at Leanne, though he kept his glare on Leica.

"She spent the night at a certain demon princes abode in the human realm, with him and his contract." Leanne replied, Leica by this point had slipped to the floor from the pain, and she started crawling away.

"YOU WHAT?!" he screamed at Leica kicking her in the ribs, "AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIS CONTRACT?!"

Leica collapsed to the floor with a gasp. "No. Because there is no way I'm letting you have your way" she snapped, before she screamed in pain. Leanne turned to her father, "I know exactly where it is, I can take care of it for you." She smirked. Leica managed to growl at her sister, "leave them be" she spat at her, "for the love of Lord Lucifer himself, just leave them be."

Leviathan considered Leanne's offer, glaring more at Leica, he nodded, "go, my sweet daughter," he said with a smirk, "go and make him pay." Leanne nodded and left to go to the human realm. Leviathan then picked Leica up by her hair and dragged her, despite the kicking and thrashing about, to a metal table where he proceeded to chain her. He sliced open her abdomen, giving the girl no form of painkillers whatsoever, he ignored the screams that passed her lips, he removed the tiny foetus, smirking as he placed it into a tiny bottle before stitching her abdomen up, "This will fetch a good price on the black market." Leica whimpered and cried, well it certainly was one way to get rid of the child. He untied the girl and showed her the foetus to scare her, "this, is yours" he said shaking the bottle a little. Leica stared at her father, it scared her yes, not at the fact that, that was what was growing inside of her but more of the fact that her father just did that to her. He simply laughed and kept the bottle away. It was then that Leica climbed off of the table, she had to go stop Leanne, she didn't care how she was going to do it, she knew she just needed to stop the girl, whatever it took.

The older demon grabbed her arm, "Where do you think you're going?!" He barked at her. She yanked her arm from her father's grip, only for him to grab it again and grip it harder.

"Where do you think" she growled slightly.

"Don't take that tone with me, child" He growled and backhanded her, hard.

Leica teared a little, "so I'm a child now" she snapped.

Leviathan punched her in the stomach. "Don't. Take. That. Tone. With. Me." He said punching her hard with each word, and each time a gasp left her lips. Leica semi-collapsed to the floor. "Pathetic" she replied managing a weak laugh. Her father simply summoned fire and burnt her arms and legs. Leviathan stomped on one of her legs, crushing it with his demonic strength. The girl screamed again, her scream full of pure pain. She, however crawled over to the door, she didn't know how she would get to where Sebastian and Mark were, she just knew she had to stop Leanne.

Leviathan decided that he would amuse himself by watching Leica struggle and suffer, he knew she was no threat to Leanne. The only threat that there was would be Lucas, but after what Leanne had done to him he had left the house, he didn't want to see Leica suffer and he knew that anything he did to stop what was happening would only land Leica in more trouble. So to him it didn't seem worth it. Leica managed to reach the door and use that to help her to stand, though it was painful, what with the broken leg and her bleeding stomach from where her father had punched the stitches. Thankfully for Leica, for the time being, Leviathan had thought she had given up and had accidentally dozed off. Leica managed to get outside where she was helped to the nearest portal by her brother, she thanked him quietly. "If he asks where you are I'll play the dumb idiot. Okay?" Lucas said, Leica nodded, and hugged her brother before struggling through to the human realm. Lucas watched her until he couldn't see her any more, he then started to make his way back home.

~~~ To be continued ~~~

Leviathan suddenly realised Leica's aura had disappeared, waking up and running outside to see where she had gone.

Leanne was nearing Sebastian and his contracts abode, walking slowly towards it, making her plan of attack. Because well she was doing this on the spot she had no planning time.


	5. The Prince's Pain

_((Authors Note: Thank-you for your continued support.))_

Chapter 5: The Princes Pain

Leanne was nearing Sebastian and his contracts abode, walking slowly towards it, making her plan of attack. Because well she was doing this on the spot she had no planning time. The demon Prince however was still snoozing away sat on his contracts lap, though he twitched when he sensed another demon, he still slept on though, never mind the fact that an assassin was making her way to the place where he was, never mind the fact that his contract was in danger, he just kept sleeping. Suddenly the prince shot up, finally sensing the other who wasn't supposed to be there. "Leica?" he mumbled sleepily, confusing Leanne's aura for Leica's.

The demon stood up and sniffed the air slightly, _indeed someone is coming_ he thought with a sigh, he went to the door to have a look. Leanne by this point was walking up to the house. He saw someone similar to Leica though not her at all, well Leanne was the spitting image of Leica, minus the fact that Leanne wore trousers and a top whereas Leica wore a leather dress that was borderline inappropriately short, and Leanne's hair was dip dyed pink, whereas Leica's was dip dyed black. He went to find Mark, slight panic in his voice as he explained what he had seen. Mark nodded showing his concern, but other than that he let Sebastian go deal with the situation, after all the Prince was used to having to go and fight. "Mark" he said quietly, "Please stay inside, whatever happens." He kissed him quickly before going outside, the sword Leica had given him in hand.

Leanne reached the house, but didn't enter, nope, it was part of her somewhat spontaneous plan, she needed to lure the prince away from the house, in order for her to be able to go and kill Mark. "What do you want?" Sebastian snarled at this new demoness, he took in her appearance, naturally concluding that this must be the sister that Leica had mentioned to him when they first met over the marriage contract.

"Come now" Leanne replied, "What do you think I want." She smirked at the prince, oh how she was going to make him suffer. Sebastian circled her growling.

"You have no place here. The marriage contract has been terminated." He snarled. Leanne just looked at him. "I have every place, or are you forgetting that it was fathers orders" she replied, after all it was a common concept in hell that the family of a spat between two demons could get involved, well usually when royalty wasn't involved.

"Which means it's between him and me. Perhaps your father. Not you." The demon snapped, his eyes narrowing. "It is my business since my father had ordered me" Leanne replied quite snobbish, making her way to the house, only for Sebastian to appear in front of her again. "Don't you dare" he growled, "Your quarrel is with me."

"Oh is it now" Leanne said with a smirk, Sebastian simply gave a slow nod, planning his next attack. She brought her sword up to Sebastian's chest. "Well now, why don't I kill you, a charge of treasons always fun when you can force the blame on to another." She smirked and cackled a little, "hmm I guess I could get my father to kill my sister after I've killed you and/or your contact. Since after all you seem to get on well with the little slut." The prince hit her sword away for a moment, locking blades with her, "You won't do either!" he screamed at her.

"Well its one or all" Leanne smirked, after all with Marks death the marriage contract would still be in place and Sebastian would have to marry her, also it meant that the throne would be easier to get since all that had to happen then was for Malphas to die, then everyone's attention would turn to the grieving widow of the once king, and she, would happily take the throne, and rule hell, alongside her father of course. Plus it meant that Leviathan could get rid of Leica too, well what would be the use for the girl, other than a play thing, after all she was turned into a weapon to take the throne forcefully if all else failed. The girl attempted to dislodge the sword from Sebastian's hand. And Sebastian, being quite scrawny, couldn't hold his own as well as one would expect, the sword was forced from the demons hand and landed several meters away in the dirt, and the prince was momentarily forced to his knees, leaving Leanne free to do as she wishes. The demoness walked into the house and straight towards Mark, reading his mind and memories in the process. Sebastian jumped up again, looking around frantically to find the sword. Which took him a fair few seconds giving Leanne this advantage. He ran back towards the house, hoping that he wasn't too late. He wasn't was he? No… his contract mark would alert him if the boy was dead or dying…

Leanne stood in front of Mark, smirking, "I don't know what a Demon Prince sees in a mere whelp of a human like you…" she was met with a glare from Mark and a scream from Sebastian as he burst into the house snarling "get away from him!" he brandished his sword again. Leanne turned and looked at the prince, whilst pointing her sword at Mark to ensure her prey didn't get in the way. She fashioned ropes out of fire and used them to bind the prince to ensure he couldn't get to the human.

"Come now" Leanne smirked turning back to Mark, "did you think he loved you, no one loves you, that's why you ended up in that orphanage where still no one truly loved you. You were merely a pet to them, to the prince. You weren't loved and never will be, that's why they left you alone in that world." It was clear from the look in Mark's face that she had hit a nerve. She had no right to talk about the humans parents in that way, they were dead, killed and the boy had been lucky to survive so she had no right, none in hell, to say that. Sebastian struggled against the ropes of fire binding him, unable to free himself, as Leanne only made them constrict around him more as he struggled fruitlessly. He cursed his weak elemental abilities, he looked up and saw the emotional distress his contract… no his mate was in, "Mark" he screamed, struggling against the bonds again. Mark looked at his demon, then at Leanne. "Let him go" he said quietly, looking away from Sebastian, "you want me so let him go." Leanne smirked cutting Mark just a little, allowing the slightest scent of the human's blood to waft towards Sebastian. The demon cursed slightly staring at his contract for saying such a stupid thing, though the blood didn't affect him much, after all he had drank the boys blood on many occasion. He then turned to Leanne and growled at her, "your quarrel is with me." He growled at her "Leave my contract alone." Leanne turned her attention back to Sebastian.

"No" she responded, "my father said to make you pay, so that's what I shall do." She tightened her grip on her sword, deciding that she was going to make Marks death as painful as possible.

"Leanne!" Sebastian said struggling hard against his bonds, even loosening them a little to his surprise. "The quarrel of demons does not concern humans!" he screamed at her, panic and desperation in his voice, something that would not have been seen in the prince, his contract meant that much to him that he had let down that emotional barrier he was taught to put up. Leanne growled at Sebastian turning to face him. "Hold your tongue" she snapped, pointing her sword at him, making the ropes of fire tighter around Sebastian, maybe even life threatening, "or I'll run you through now" Sebastian's eyes darted to Mark, who he telepathed weakly telling him to run, Mark did just that, though Leanne, who was quicker grabbed Mark and pulled him close. She placed her sword against his neck.

"Dammit" Sebastian hissed, as the ropes cut of his oxygen supply a little. He looked pathetically up at Leanne and her now hostage, Mark. "D-don't hurt him" he half-begged the girl, "he's done nothing wrong." He struggled even harder against the bonds.

"Now what makes you think I'd listen to you?" Leanne replied with a smirk, she began to manipulate Marks memories, causing the boy to whimper. He tried to be strong, strong for Sebastian's sake but the effort Leanne was putting in was causing him to whimper. And this was just the start. Sebastian stared, distraught, as his mate was tortured. "Let. Him. GO!" he screamed at Leanne, his anger rolling off him in waves, though he was helpless, he couldn't go and help the one person he loved.

Leanne continued though. _Your parents didn't care, what the pathetic creatures they were, they took one look at you and knew you were going to be no good to them, they arranged their deaths, paid someone to kill them, you were so young, you can still remember the sight of their bloody bodies, they looked like they were protecting you but it was all just a charade, they hated you just the sight. The blood on your hands, that blood wasn't the blood of your parents, just two people who were part of your creation._ She manipulated Marks memories more, warping them as far away from the truth as possible. _The orphanage, you thought they cared, no they were just training you, grooming you, weak minded and easily swayed, that's all you are, they had you trapped from the word go. They left that file there so they could punish you, they knew you wouldn't talk. Such as weak willed human. No one cared for you… not even your demon…_ she turned moments of pure joy and ecstasy that he and Sebastian had shared in to moments of pain and torture. Mark knew these were lies, which is why it hurt him so… the boy screamed, falling to his knees, cradling his head in his hands, crying, sobbing uncontrollably at what his memories were becoming, nothing but pain and torturous things filled his mind, no joy would be left by the time Leanne was finished with him.

Sebastian could feel his pain. "Stop it!" he screamed at her, "what do you want?!"

"Him dead." Leanne replied simply. "No!" Sebastian half shrieked, half begged. "Anything else but leave him!"

"Why?" Leanne questioned, "Why when you broke my heart?" she lied a bit, feigning tears. Sebastian managed to snort despite himself. "YOU!" He screamed mockingly, "please. It's impossible to break a heart that doesn't exist."

"Am I heartless" Leanne replied crying, she pressed the blade of her sword against Marks neck. The boy continued to cry as his mind continued to play a twisted past.

"You are if you kill him" Sebastian choked out in despair…

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Leviathan suddenly realised Leica's aura had disappeared, waking up and running outside to see where she had gone. Lucas was coming up to where his father was, coming back from a _walk_, well technically it was a walk, he had just happened to help his favourite sister along the way. Leviathan glared at his son, "Where's your sister?!" he practically screamed at the boy.

"I don't know" Lucas lied but it sounded like the truth, not that Leviathan believed him. He pinned his son to the wall of the house. "Yeah right you don't…" he growled softly. "I don't, the last I saw her was when you were beating her," Lucas replied innocently. Leviathan's grip tightened around his son's windpipe. "The truth. Now." He ordered.

"I… I don't know where she is" Lucas said struggling to breath, and that was the truth, he didn't know where Sebastian's place was in the human realm, and he didn't have a precise location on his sisters there either. So it was the truth. "But did you see her?" Leviathan asked, trying to resist the urge to kill Lucas. Lucas simply replied "No." "Little liar, aren't you" Leviathan said scathingly.

"I-I…" Lucas began "… I saw a girl walking towards the town." He said. "Couldn't say who though." Lucas didn't lie there, Leica had been walking towards town, before they detoured into the forest. Leviathan growled and dropped him, though dragged him into the nearest town. "Where?" he growled. "Quickly now…"

"Can't say where from here." Lucas replied. His father sighed irritably "Then GUESS!" he yelled at Lucas. "To get help" Lucas said sarcastically, "since you hurt her." Leviathan resisted the urge to face-palm. "WHERE!" he roared at Lucas.

"How should I know" Lucas replied. "I only saw someone going into town." Leviathan rolled his eyes. "Where was _it _heading" he asked, faking patience. Lucas simply pointed in a random direction, well his father wasn't to know it was a lie. Leviathan stormed off in that direction whilst Lucas casually walked home.

~~~Back to Mark's home~~~

Leanne laughed, "Well then I guess I am." She crouched next to Mark who was still sobbing uncontrollably at the mess that his memories had become. "Go one mate, beg for it," she said calmly, seeing that he didn't have the strength to continue. "You know you want to."

Sebastian watched on helplessly, choking on his tears. "Leanne…" he begged weakly, "don't…"

Leanne smirked. "Go on" she said to Mark, making the memories more torturous than ever.

"p-please" Mark began, stuttering through the tears. "Just do it." He said quietly. Leanne watched him still, it wasn't… torturous… enough for his demon. "Beg for it" Leanne growled at the human, who at present was nothing more than a wreck. Mark screamed in pain from the memories. "JUST KILL ME!" He yelled. Leanne smirked, pulling Mark to his feet and making him take one last look at his demon before she drove her sword into him, watching the life drain from him. Mark didn't even gasp as the sword slid between his ribs. It was at that point in time, that Leica had reached the house. Tired and aching, she could barely stand, she ended up falling through the door, catching the moment that her sister drove the sword into Mark, she gasped, staring wide eyed at the situation.

"Mark!" Sebastian called desperately, refusing to believe that he was dead, Leanne laughed pulling the sword out of Mark with a sickening squelch, his body landing on the floor with a dull thud. She smirked walking out the house, "Well Prince Malphas. My work here is done" she went home, blood stained sword in hand, but not before she kicked Leica on her way out.

Finally Sebastian keeled over in agony, well more like fell to the side in agony due to the ropes of fire that still bound the prince, his contract mark punishing him according to the ancient laws of hell for allowing a contract to die. "Master" he choked out painfully, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Normally fierce and unforgiving, they had become soft and gently. "I'll kill you!" he screamed at Leanne, unaware that she had left and that Leica was there. Leica was in slight tears herself, feeling sorry for the prince, she managed to crawl over to Sebastian and neutralised the fire that her sister had created, releasing him from his binds. Sebastian was in shock, his body trembling uncontrollably from the combined effects of trying not to cry, and the ancient demonic laws punishing him for breaking a contract. He stared at the bloody mess Mark had become, choking back a sob. Leica went and hugged Sebastian, "I'm sorry" she whispered, Sebastian barely noticed she was there, he was in too much pain, emotionally and physically. "Mark…" he whimpered again. Leica simply hugged him, she just let him ride the emotions, there wasn't much she could do to help him. Sebastian finally cracked. It was too much for the young prince. His fist contract… no… his first love, dead, and bleeding on the floor in front of him. Himself, too weak to do anything, had helplessly stayed still. He finally realised Leica was hugging him and looked at her once. Leica looked up at him, saying nothing, Sebastian stared at her with tear stained eyes, his red eyes dulled. "L… Leica?" he asked, finally growing aware of his surroundings. "Oh gods" he cried hugging her.

"Shhhh" Leica said trying to calm him, she hugged him back still. Sebastian whimpered and cried, his body shuddering from the sobs. "Now what do I do?" he whispered quietly.

"I don't know" Leica replied. "But keeping moving would be the best option." Knowing that her father would come after them. Sebastian nodded then sensed that he could smell only one of her, not the child. He gestured to her stomach. "What of your child?" Leica looked at her lap as she quietly explained what her father did when she arrived back at her home. Sebastian let out a low growl then stood up, all traces of emotion gone. He had a coldness about him, as if all emotions had died alongside Mark. "We should go" he said quietly, not bothering to look at Leica or Mark, he marched out of the door. Leica nodded, though she struggled to stand, when she did she fell back to the floor with a yelp. She had used all her strength to get to the house on her crushed leg. Sebastian noticed this and retrieved some medical supplies before doing the best he could to help it heal. He lifted her up, starting to walk out of the house. "Fresh air might do you good" he said quietly. Coldly.

~~~Back at Leviathan's home~~~

Lucas was sat at home, laughing to himself about how gullible his father was. Leanne walked back into the house, having opened a portal in front of the house, mainly to escape any immediate comeback. "Where's father?" she asked her brother. Lucas looked at her. "On a wild goose chase looking for Leica." He chuckled, Leanne simply shook her head. Leviathan finally returned though, fuming mad. "LUCAS!" he roared. Lucas didn't say anything, he simply sat there laughing to his hearts content. His father went over to him and kicked him before going to Leanne. "Well?" he barked at her. Lucas just continued to laugh a lot.

Leanne smirked showing her father the blooded sword. "His contract is dead." She stated bluntly. Leviathan stared at the girl. "Already?" Leanne nodded, "it was easy. Just restrained the prince, manipulated his contracts memories and had him beg for death." Leviathan threw back his head and laughed. "Good girl" he praised her. "I assume the prince saw everything?"

"Indeed" Leanne replied smirking. "And Leica saw me stab him." Lucas began to walk out of the room as Leanne said that. She glared at her brother, "you thought you could help her stop me" she laughed, reading his memories. Leviathan scowled but said nothing, allowing his son to walk away. Leanne looked at her father. "So what you going to do now, you going to let her get close to the prince?"

Leviathan thought for a moment. "She can't run forever. We'll let her off for a bit, unless you want to capture her." Leanne shook her head, "Na, I can't be bothered, she's too much hassle."

Leviathan shrugged. "Alright then."

~~~~to be continued~~~~

Leanne sat and sulked.

Sebastian wandered the human realm for a few hours carrying Leica.


	6. The Immediate Aftermath

_((Authors note: just to save on any confusion that may arise, I sometimes refer to Sebastian as 'the prince' or 'the demon' and Leica as 'the demoness'. Just to say so it doesn't seem like there are more characters at a location than there should be.)) _

Chapter 6: The Immediate Aftermath

So Mark was dead, Leviathan was happy and Leica and Sebastian were now wandering through the human realm. Life certainly had been unfair for the Prince, after all, the guy simply didn't want to marry someone his father chose, he wanted to marry someone he loved, not to please his father.

~~~~At Leviathan's home~~~~

Leanne just sat on the sofa, sulking "So I won't be marrying a prince." She said almost pouty in tone, but there was clearly anger in the girl's voice.

Leviathan ruffled his daughter's hair. "We'll see pet." He said thinking hard. Leanne nodded and continued to pout, it was something the girl was good at since it was how she usually got her way. Lucas on the other hand was stood in the doorway watching, he wanted to ensure that no harm would come to Leica, well try to at least, though for Lucas it was easier said and thought about than done. He looked at Leanne and started laughing at his sister, well why not, obviously things weren't in their favour, so he best take the opportunity whilst he could.

Leviathan turned to face his son. "Shut up before I marry you to an angel. She'll take you in hand." He warned.

Lucas laughed again, "Well we all know I'm more of an angel than you, I should fit right in." he replied sarcastically. Leviathan snarled at him.

"Watch your tongue boy!" he snapped.

"Or what?" Lucas mused, "You'll use me for your experiments like you do Leica?" Leviathan's eyes seemed to gleam evilly as his son said that.

"I just might" He replied quietly. Lucas chuckled and walked away, after all he knew that his father would never do that, well Leviathan had _put all that effort in_ to making Leica the way she was, with Lucas he would be starting from scratch. Leviathan could do little more than growl and mutter half-hearted curses. Well the guy was a bastard so it was natural. He sighed and looked around the room. His eyes fell upon his daughter who was sat making weapons using fire, which was her elemental ability to amuse herself. He stood and watched her quietly thinking of what to do with Lucas, not that Leanne minded her father absentmindedly staring at her as he plotted, she was plotting herself, she plotted of how to get back at Leica, after all the girl did tell the prince of their plans and well that's how it went to pot in the first place. "Any plans to kill him?" Leviathan asked her, "or are you thinking of Leica."

"Leica." Leanne replied simply. "She told the prince of the plan to marry me to him instead of her." Leviathan scowled, staring at Leanne, anger practically radiating off him. "She what?!" he yelled.

Leanne looked up at her father, "She told the prince that you were using her as a decoy." Leviathan was unable to speak through his rage, he walked, well more like stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, he went to plot again. This time, to plot on how to get back at Leica, Lucas could wait, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

~~~~In the human realm~~~~

Sebastian carried Leica through the human realm, traveling to a location which would be their home, for a while at least. He didn't talk much after speaking quiet abruptly to Leica upon leaving his contracts home. Leica didn't say anything either, fear slightly growing in the girl, very much like when she first met Sebastian, though it wasn't as bad, she knew why too, which helped her remain mostly calm and neutral. Sebastian looked at Leica, he smiled at her gently. Leica managed a small smile at him in return before looking down. There was something missing in the dark Prince's smile, and that was warmth, he had left the warmth behind alongside his other emotions when he walked out of Marks home. "You okay" Sebastian asked her quietly, noticing her shift of gaze, the demon had taken on his demonic form, if Leica was to look closely, which she did, she would notice that his outfit hung a little lose on his frame, Sebastian had not been eating.

Leica nodded mutely at what the prince has asked before she fully took in the appearance of the guy, she was concerned, despite herself not eating at all unless someone forces her to. "Your Highness" she began, "You should at least eat!" Leica knew she could survive without eating, but the Price was different, he wasn't an experiment, he was a demon, and still a young one at that so he not eating was inexcusable in her eyes. Sebastian eyes her coolly. _Hypocrite_, "Later" he said, managing to not say the word that had come to mind. "Not until we get to the safe house."

"O-okay" Leica replied quietly, thinking that it was the best for now.

Sebastian bounded quickly to the safe house, okay, well more of a cottage that he knew of. He flew part of the way there too to lessen the travel time, though he was properly winded by the time that they had reached the safe house. He put Leica down inside quietly. Leaving the girl to look around the place and get used to it. Which is just what Leica did, her natural ability to heal had kicked in as well, thanks to her father that was always a little slower to kick in compared to other demons and demonesses. Sebastian had gone to tighten the leather straps that made up the majority of his clothes, pulling them tightly so that he no longer looked half-starved. He ended up standing in the doorway of the room Leica was in, leaning against the frame, "feeling better?" he asked the girl mechanically, not really seeing her, and the prince had also failed to get some food.

"Yes thank-you" Leica replied, not even attempting to ask how the prince was, well she didn't know how he would react, and she didn't want to upset him any more than he had been today.

Sebastian nodded going and sitting down in an arm chair, staring out the window, hugging his knees to his chest without bothering to remove his boots. The demon had taken to sulking his life away for now. Leica sighed seeing the prince act like that, after all he wasn't the only one to suffer loss and heartache. She stood up, her legs fully healed and she started walking around. Sebastian occasionally stole the odd glance at the demoness, part of him wondering why she got mixed up in all this mess.

Leica extended her wings full span, well she didn't need them to cramp up. They were fully formed and a beautiful fiery colour, she was lucky, they represented her elemental ability, well one of them at least. On one of Sebastian's glances at the girl he noted her wing span. _That was strange. _Even his wings hadn't been fully formed yet, and they wouldn't be until the demonic equivalent of his twentieth birthday. His glance had now become a stare as he looked at Leica curiously. Naturally Leica noticed the demon staring at her, she cocked her head a little wondering why he was staring at her. "Your wings" he said quietly, spreading his own wings, "they're bigger than mine." He almost sounded jealous of that fact. But well the prince would never admit that. Leica allowed herself to slip into her true demonic attire, which wasn't much different than what she wore usually, sorry, what her father dressed her in. She wore a black dress that ended inappropriately a third of the way down her thigh, the dress was leather, and had several buckles, much less than what the prince's garbs had, and her dress was completely fitted, she also wore leather boots which came up to just below her knee, these had a platform, along with 6 inch heels. Naturally her father dressed her like a bit of a slut in order for her to be more appealing to her targets, to make them fall into her trap.

Anyway Sebastian was curious about her wingspan, and Leica could see that in his face. "I'm part angel" she explained quietly, her mother was a fallen angel who happened to acquire demonic traits in the process, "My wings will naturally develop quicker, though they should be at this state for at least another five or six years." Sebastian nodded quietly,

"Ah," he said barely above a whisper, "I see." He went back to staring out of the window. Leica sighed and walked around the house again, well until she found a cupboard and climbed in it. It was purely a comfort thing for her, she sat and thought about all the things her father had done to her.

Sebastian was lost in is dark thoughts, the thoughts growing darker by the minute. "Why did it have to be you?" he whispered quietly, not noticing that Leica had disappeared. And he failed to notice for a while, as it took him the best part of the morning, as that was what the time was when they had reached the safe house, to get himself together, that was when he noticed that the demoness had _disappeared._ He got up and went to find her, not that it took much to find her, he just traced her demonic scent. The Prince knelt down in front of her, pain and sadness in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Leica nodded a little, though sighed. "Just thinking about everything my father has done to me." She replied, "You?" she added quietly, knowing what the answer was but being polite anyway.

"Mark." Sebastian said simply tears gathering in the corner of his eyes but he quickly shook them away, his hands clenched and his body trembling violently to stop himself from crying, not that it would help much he was close to tears anyway. He looked down, avoiding her gaze. Leica knew not to press further, so instead she went and hugged the prince, he needed a little loving after all. Sebastian gasped as Leica did that, spooked slightly. Slowly he hugged her back, though his grip was weak and his pulse feint and fast. Leica continued to hug him, she felt guilty that she couldn't stop Leanne, not that it was her fault she couldn't stop her, she didn't get there in time. The prince started to fall feint from the lack of food and the previous day/nights events. Hi pulse continued to race.

Leica looked up at the prince, "Your Highness let's get you some food… kay?" she said softly. Sebastian nodded weakly, "Y… yes please." Leica stood up and went to make some food that the prince can eat, well more like go and kill a human and give the flesh to him. Sebastian wolfed it down, famished. He left half of it and told, no, ordered Leica to eat it. "You could use it" he said, noting her skinny frame. Leica didn't wasn't to eat the food, she wasn't hungry, but she sat down and ate it, knowing better than to go against what a prince orders. Whilst she was eating Sebastian had resumed his position, staring at a wall blankly. Life had lost all meaning for him, he had no purpose, well he thought at the present, but it was understandable, he had just lost his lover. Leica was at a loss too, she honestly had no idea how to help the prince.

"Now what do we do" Sebastian asked, after letting out a short laugh, devoid of any real happiness, he looked at Leica for the first time in hours.

"Don't know" was the blunt yet truthful reply from the young demoness. Sebastian sighed and got up unsteadily.

"Well this place could use some cleaning" he mumbled, eyes scanning the area. "Why don't you go rest?" he suggested. Leica wanted to say no, but in the end she nodded and went into one of the bedrooms where she ended up falling asleep. The demon quietly tended to all the chores that needed doing, occasionally stopping and looked into emptiness for a while, thinking about Mark. After a while the place was tidy and he had prepared dinner for Leica, he knocked on her door before quietly entering, and bringing the now awake demoness the tray of food. She looked up at Sebastian,

"You know you don't have to serve me" she said softly. The prince shrugged,

"You look like you need to be served and spoiled, and I need someone to serve and spoil." He said handing her the plate of food. Leica took the food with a quiet "thanks" she started to eat the food. Sebastian nodded before retreating to a distance and into himself, he also unconsciously shifted back into his human form, a sure sign that a lot was plaguing the prince. After a while Leica ended up zoning out, it was natural for her, as she started to think about everything that had happened so far in her life. Sebastian ended up zoning out too, thinking about what he could have done differently, what he could have done to save his contract. He was starting to get survivors guilt.

By this point in time Leica had fallen asleep again, mentally exhausted from thinking about her life and the way it had been, about the way it will be… in her sleep she had begun dreaming about her life, this by no means caused her to have a peaceful sleep. Sebastian noticed this and went over to her, rousing her from her sleep. "Leica?" he asked, "You alright?" Leica sat up sharply the girl looked scared. Sebastian kept his distance, but looked at her worriedly. "What happened?" he asked softly, soothingly. The same tone he had used when talking to Mark after his nightmare, he realised.

"M-my f-father" was all she was able to get out, was all she was willing to respond. Sebastian nodded, understanding. "He's not here now," he soothed her quietly, still keeping his distance slightly.

"I... I know" Leica said, "but it's what he's done that haunts me." Sebastian shushed her. "It's alright…" he whispered softly. "That's in the past…" she just looked at him, "and the future" she added quietly. He looked at the girl calmly, "not if you don't go back. Leica nodded mutely, she was still worried, but she didn't show it. Sebastian though wasn't fooled.

"Something else bothering you" he probed gently. Leica shook her head, she wouldn't say, nope, and the reason for that was because she was thinking about her father's plan, and well she wasn't going to tell him, well not yet at least. Sebastian got up, seemingly back to his old self, except for the new found emotional pain that he had. "Alright" he said, "but I'm here if you need me."

"Okay" Leica nodded, she smiled just a little. Maybe even a slight childish crush on the prince forming. Sebastian nodded curtly before going over to the window, curling up in an armchair and staring off into space. Leica on the other hand sat quietly brushing her hair, becoming slightly frustrated with a knot that she couldn't get out. Sebastian let out a long audible moan, having started thinking of the 'what ifs''. He cradled his head, accidentally sending a weak blast of fire towards Leica. Not that she was bothered, she simply caught the fire saying nothing. She just simply tried to get a knot out of her hair, well it did need lots of attention. The prince let out a frustrated scream and went outside, slamming the door being him in the process, indeed the prince was not happy. Leica sighed leaving him be, she didn't really want to interfere with his emotions, he needed to get over them himself, it was for the best. She began to sing quietly to herself.

Eventually after a lot of time, pacing and growing, muttering curses and such, Sebastian came back into the 'safe house' he tossed his sword to Leica, "it's rightfully yours" he said quietly going back and curling up in the armchair. Leica stood up and picked up the sword, walking over and handing it back to the demon,

"I don't want it" she said, "I gave it to you because I know you'll put it to better use than I"

"A fat lot of good it did then!" Sebastian half-snapped at the girl, he turned away from her continuing to sulk. Leica on the other hand was starting to lose it. The prince was being way too stubborn, and way too much of a defeatist. Her aura changed. Sebastian glanced at her, sensing her change in mood. His features remain impassive, though his eyes showed a hint of uncertainty. Leica turned away,

"You're still young your highness" was all she said. Sebastian turned and stared coldly at her.

"He was my mate" he murmured quietly, "it was meant to last longer, far longer than that." His eyes seemed distant, lost in what could have been.

"I know" was the soft and gentle reply Leica gave, she turned to face Sebastian, each of her eyes half blue, half fiery red, on occasion switching to each colour fully then back to the combination. "But don't drown yourself in what could have been, move forward and learn from the experience." Sebastian was hypnotised by the girl's magical eyes, well she was part angel and part demon.

"Learn from what" he said depressed, "that I'm not strong enough to protect a contract." Leica continued to look at him. "You're not weak" she replied, "I'm sure soon that you'll be able to protect your contracts, if you want I can help." After all the girl was trained to fight, and to survive. Sebastian avoided her gaze. "I couldn't possibly ask you to help…" he murmured quietly, "you… should be free to do what you wish."

"I am doing what I wish" she replied, "I want to help." Sebastian sighed, "No." he said gently, but firmly. "I won't let you"

"But…" Leica started to reply only to be stopped by the prince, "No" he repeated gently. Leica sighed and sat down and made a spear out of fire and ice, a deadly combination if one was to come across it. She looked up at the stubborn prince. Sebastian turned away from her, telling himself not to show emotion in front of a girl, failing miserable. He choked back a sob.

"You'll make yourself worse if you don't let your emotions flow" Leica said, "Let it out your system" this was a more human side of her, well she had killed enough humans so it rubbed off on her a little. The prince glanced at her,

"My mate…" he murmured quietly, "dead… killed… forced to beg for the mercy of death while I sat by and did nothing…" he was openly crying now, his tears flowing unrestrained. Leica crawled over to him, "It's not your fault," she tried to sooth. Sebastian looked at her, "it was," he stated, not said, sniffling lightly.

"No," Leica said quite forcefully. "It was Leanne's." The prince sighed wiping the tears from his eyes, he still looked depressed. "Maybe you're right…" he said softly. Leica smiled a little, "just remember don't blame yourself. "Alright" Sebastian murmured. Leica nodded and smiled a little, at least it was some prince.

"You don't have to hide your emotions when I'm around. I won't judge" she said softly. Sebastian looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"I've been trained to keep them in check…" he said softly, "I have lost the ability to show extreme emotion…" Leica nodded, "I guess that's what a prince is taught."

Sebastian nodded glumly, "that and we are expected to obey and never question."

"Just like my home then" Leica said quietly. Sebastian nodded, "id guess so..." he said then thought of his father, "he'll come for me" he realised in shock. Leica frowned, she hoped Leanne hadn't told her father where she was, but then trembled slightly remembering that it was Leanne and she would do anything to cause her problems.

"Well..." she didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Go on…" Sebastian coaxed quietly, "I won't do anything to you."

"You think it'll just be your father" she mumbled quietly.

The prince understood, his eyes widening, "your sister. And your father," he said weakly, the strength gone from his voice. Leica nodded trembling again,

"I can fight my sister, but I don't stand a chance against my father"

Sebastian soothed her but was worried, "If you can't then I stand no chance" he said flatly.

"You stand just as good a chance as any demon." Leica said, "They won't attack yet." Sebastian thought,

"True, but for how long?" he asked, starting to think of ways to avoid them for as long as possible.

"A few months" Leica said, "they'll plot before making any moves." Sebastian ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright… I don't know if my father will be as patient…" he mumbled absentmindedly.

"Well it depends if he found out you didn't follow orders." Leica mumbled out, but knowing her father, since he was the one to want the marriage contract, he would go straight to Lucifer and blab. Sebastian's mood darkened, "Trust me. He'll know." He stated bluntly with a growl.

"Well, then the best option would be to keep moving." Leica said sighing a little, "making it as hard as possible for them to find us." Sebastian nodded, "I agree. But we can rest here for a day or two." Leica simply nodded in response to what the prince said, laying on the floor. Everything now just felt strange to her.

"I will leave to make this place more agreeable then," Sebastian said, walking out of the room into the kitchen. Leica remained as she was for a while, thinking about what was to come, Sebastian on the other hand stopped often in his work to sigh and think, mainly about how much his life had changed in the last day alone. Unaware was the pair, but trouble was most certainly brewing for them. And that was in the form of Leviathan and Lord Lucifer himself.

~~~~~To be continued~~~~~


	7. Punishment

Chapter 7: Punishment

After about a week or so, Leica and Sebastian were starting to get along better, a bond was forming between the two, but what exactly that bond was wasn't clear at present, but things were looking good for the two, they also, possibly slightly naively thought that they had got away from their parents for now. Though unknown to them trouble was much closer than they expected, it was coming fast.

~~~~The Royal Palace of Hell~~~~

Lucifer was sat on his throne, like he usually did, day after day, it was the routine for this ruler of hell. He impatiently drummed his fingers on the armrest as he waited for a visitor. That_ visitor _was Leviathan, who happened to be grumbling slightly as he walked back to the throne room. He had been forced to change tactics. Now that Sebastian knew of his plans thanks to Leica he was forced to think of a new plan, or to even ensure that not another sound passed Leica's lips in relation to the whole trying to take the throne plot that he had. Plus he couldn't rely on his back-up plan, well, first off, the girl wasn't with him, she was with Sebastian, and second of all, he hadn't finished with the experiments, she was nowhere near as ready as he would like to forcefully remove Lucifer from the throne.

Leviathan entered the throne room, not knocking, nor bowing to his father, the king, he simply had a pissed off look on his face, a look that was all too common in his life. Lucifer glared at him. "What do you want?" he growled softly at his son.

"I wish to complain." Leviathan stated with a growl. Well it was also to ask something but with Leviathan he would never admit that he needed to ask his father, no anyone, anything. Lucifer sighed dramatically, this was just what the bored ruler needed to deal with, oh the sarcasm that Leviathan sensed in that sigh, he let a small smile pry on his lips before looking up at his father his cold red eyes glistened with the annoyance within him.

"What is your complaint?" Lucifer asked, eying him coolly. "Has my son been causing you problems?"

"Prince Malphas broke the marriage contract." Leviathan stated simply, sounding very pissed off as he said those 6 words.

Lucifer growled softly, "Malphas…" he hissed through gritted teeth quietly. He knew, he just knew that he shouldn't have let him just wander off. "What did he do? Have you taken any action? And what compensation do you require?" he asked the three standard questions in answer to Leviathan's accusation.

"He fell in love with a human, his contract to be precise." Leviathan began. "The action I took was to dispose of the contract." He added, _even though the human was disposed of a bit after the letter was received by me it was the most suitable course of action. _"And I require no further compensation other than you reinstating the warrant for the young demonesses head."

Lucifer scoffed, "a human…" he sneered. "I thought he'd have better sense than that" _but who in their right mind would want to be stuck in a marriage contract with that daughter you call Leanne. _Lucifer mused to himself quietly, well after all there was another reason behind the whole arrangement of the marriage in the first place, and well Lucifer wasn't as stupid as Leviathan would think, he knew that Leica was the one who Sebastian met when he was first informed about the marriage contract, he knew that Leviathan was up to things, the whole idea of the contract was so he could get his hands on Leviathan, well that and another thing, but that's a secret that can only be answered later. "As for the young demoness, do you mean Leanne?" well Lucifer was playing the naïve ruler, just like Leviathan needed.

"The demoness goes by the name of Leica." Leviathan said, though he hated the fact that he was pretty much handing his weapon, his chance to take the throne forcefully over to the king. _Oh well, I'll just have to get her back some other way._

Lucifer nodded, his eyes gleaming. "Very well," he stated, motioning for one of his guards to come forward. The guard obeyed. Lucifer ordered for about a legion of soldiers to capture the demoness and the prince. He did expect them to put up a fight after all. Where would the fun be if there was no fight? The guard bowed and left to do the Devil's bidding.

Leviathan just smirked and stood around waiting, okay more like leaning against one of the giant columns that supported the roof to the throne room. Lucifer just sat keeping to himself, the only sound that echoed in the room was him drumming his nails on the armrest once again as he waited for the guards to return.

~~~~in the human realm~~~~

Leica and Sebastian had somewhat become relaxed in their day to day lives. Both were trusting each other more, and both weren't expecting much to happen, well Leica did say that her father wouldn't come for them for a while, and even with Sebastian knowing that his father would come after him as soon as he realised, the pair were relaxed and letting the time pass by them, they spent their afternoons sparing, well each of them needed to practice, how else would their skills improve.

It was at this point in time that the soldiers that Lucifer had sent appeared in the human realm, tracking Leica and Sebastian down with pinpoint accuracy and within a matter of a minute or two, had Leica and the prince surrounded, the pair hadn't even realised that the soldiers were even in the human realm. It certainly was a shock. Sebastian glanced at Leica. "_A month huh._" He telepathed her. Leica glanced back at him, "_sorry, I didn't expect my father to blab to Lord Lucifer this quickly either._" Honestly the prince wasn't angry with her, after all she had helped him a lot. _"Okay, well it looks like we'll have to try and fight our way out of this._" Leica didn't respond to the last telepathic message he sent, though she acknowledged it with a slight shifting of her feet.

The lead officer of the force sent to catch them stepped forward. He was going to try the easy way. "I request that you follow us back to the Palace." He said, not unkindly, the diplomatic approach was one that he favoured anyway.

"Why" Sebastian questioned, "we refuse to go."

"It's Lord Lucifer's orders." The soldier stated simply, "Now you better come willingly or I'll have to have you arrested."

Sebastian snorted slightly. "Come on then" he said almost recklessly, "arrest us then" The soldier sighed motioning for the others to capture the two. Naturally Leica and Sebastian put up a fight.

~~~~Sometime later back in the palace of hell~~~~

Lucifer and Leviathan were still waiting and the pair were growing bored, especially with that awkward silence. It was then that the guards marched the pair into the throne room. Leica struggled against the guards restraints forced to kneel in front of her father and Lucifer. She glared at her father who just smirked in return. "Not so powerful now~~" he sang slightly. Leica growled, still struggling trying to get free from the guards who held her firm.

"You're pathetic" she snapped, Leviathan stared at his daughter still. A cruel smile spread across his lips. The girl looked at him, "what are you going to do to me?" she spat, a slight hint of fear had crept into her voice.

"Oh that's not my choice" Leviathan replied, "but I hope it horrific."

Leica laughed cruelly at him. "Nothing can be worse than the home I have with you" she still struggled against the guards restrains, nope she wasn't just going to bow down to her father.

At the same time Leica and her father were arguing, Sebastian was also arguing with his father, well it was expected. Lucifer scowled at his son, "Malphas." He growled. "Explain yourself. Now!" he snapped, slightly irritable. Sebastian squirmed and lashed out at his guards, but they held him firm.

"He was my mate!" The prince screamed at his father. Lucifer sighed turning to a guard.

"How many lives were lost?" He asked in a whisper. The guard cringed, having been told by the soldier in charge of the troops that went to get the prince and the demoness. "Three quarters of the legion." He said bowing, "the rest escaped with light injuries." Lucifer nodded and turned back to his son.

"I am disappointed in you. Breaking a marriage contract for a mere human. No, I'm not disappointed, I'm disgusted." He eyed his son coldly. Sebastian just met his father's gaze with a glare back. "You will be punished," Lucifer hissed, a maniacal gleam in his eyes. Sebastian's eyes widened. Hells torture system was… torturous to say the least. Hardened criminals were broken by the hour. He opened his mouth to hurl an insult, and was hurt by a magical jolt through his system that sent him collapsing to the ground. Lucifer then looked at Leviathan, "Any preferred methods of torture, or shall I pick." He asked glancing at Sebastian momentarily.

"You chose" Leviathan said "whatever they are I'm sure they'll be fitting."

"The girl as well?" Lucifer asked, motioning for the guards to drag Sebastian, kicking and screaming, into the dungeons below. Leviathan sighed, he hated this whole situation. It meant more work for him.

"The girl as well." Leviathan said, "She is a serial killer, you may do as you please." Leica stared wide eyed at her father for a moment before she struggled against the guards again, she was going to get away there was that determination in her mind that she was going to get away. So that's what she did. She elbowed one guard in the groin rendering him unable to restrain her, before elbowing the other guard in the ribs sharply. Now that both of the guards had let her go she ran towards the exit.

Lucifer nodded consent as Leica started running. "Catch her!" he roared. The guards gave chase, using whatever elemental abilities they had. Down in the dungeons though Sebastian was being brutally tortured, his scream could be heard clearly in the throne room. Lucifer smiled, "Your daughter will be joining him soon" he said to Leviathan, if one looked closely at the ruler. It might have been visible that there was some relief in him, well one of the biggest threats to the throne was almost in his grasp. Leviathan looked at Lucifer and replied simply, "Never liked her anyway."

Leica though just ran, she honestly had no idea why she ran, it was probably the fear of what was going to happen to her that was the reason, and as she ran she could feel a twinge of guilt inside her, guilt for leaving the prince there to suffer that fate, after all it was her who helped him get into the mess in the first place, if she hadn't told him that she wasn't Leanne then everything would be fine. Then there was her father, he just let Lucifer go and do this, to her, to his weapon, where was the criminal inside of him when it was needed the most. But anyway even if she couldn't think of a reason why she had run, the fact was she had ran and she kept on running, running through the corridors and halls of the palace, she eventually made it outside, although she was made to trip and fall by a guard who had been clever and went a different way, he had tripped her using his spear. Leica fell but tried to get up again, however the guards had managed to catch up with her by now. They dragged her back inside and to the throne room. A smirk graced Lucifer's lips as the demoness was brought back to him, though Sebastian's screams didn't allow for conversation, well until they just suddenly stopped, and an eerie silence fell upon the throne room. "Bring her to him" Lucifer order immediately. The guards obeyed and Leica was lead down to the dungeons chained and guarded. The girl however continued to fight against the restraints, if there was one thing that she ever appreciated her father doing, that was teaching her to never give in, to continue fighting.

"Stop that!" One of the guards commanded, smacking her on the back of the head in an attempt to stop the girl from struggling, not that it did much use, she continued to fight. The guards just ignored it after that, they led her to a torture chamber where Sebastian was. He was a bloody mess, his demonic clothes torn in places. Whip marks were there but they weren't healing. He lay, half-unconscious, chained to the wall. Several filled jars of blood stood in the corner, the torturer filling another with the young prince's blood. The guards chained Leica beside Sebastian, though she was able to move a little. The ancient runes that patterned the walls and floors prevented any use of demonic powers. Leica stared at Sebastian's state wide eyed, fighting against the chains. She eventually gave up though, she couldn't break them, she just stared down at the floor, just how much torture was she going to be able to take, if Sebastian broke easily what about her? He was almost an adult in demonic laws, and she was still in her teenage years.

A whiplash rang out in the chamber, the torturer opening a bloody wound to collect the prince's blood. Sebastian barely reacted, he didn't have the strength to do so. The torturer then turned to Leica, a gleam in his eyes. "Aren't you a young 'un?" he said lightly, a slight Scottish lilt to his voice. "Doesn't matter. Young or old. Prince or peasant, once you're here, status means nothing." He smiled picking up his whip. Leica didn't look at Luxen, the torturer, she continued to look at the floor. She was scared. That much she would admit to. Luxen brought the whip down on her, hard and leaving a trail of red in its path. He raised it high and continued, though no sounds left Leica's lips. In the shadows the guards watched bemused.

"Leica?" Sebastian asked weakly, forcing open one eye slightly, the other was swollen shut. He saw a hint of red at the edge of his vision, but other than that he was too much of a wreck for anything else. He coughed up more blood.

"A tough on, eh?" Luxen said smirking, though he was more than a little annoyed that Leica hadn't broken yet, but then that just added to the fun. He brought a red hot poker and pressed it into her skin, right over her breast. "Been a while since I've had a demoness," he said happily. Sebastian just wanted to scream at him for the way he was treating her, but unfortunately he couldn't find his voice, instead he went into a coughing fit, bringing up a lot of blood. Not that he had much to spare anyway. Leica didn't react outwardly to the pain, she felt it, and if Luxen took a moment to look at her eyes, which were still trained to the floor, her head hung, also to hide this fact, he would see tears forming in the young demoness's eyes. Luxen scowled more at the lack of reaction, "Stubborn bitch," he growled repeating the procedure until she had burn marks all over. It didn't matter how long it took, he wanted to elicit some reaction out of her. He was all for giving up when Leica finally, finally let a small whimper leave her lips, managing to hold the rest of the pain back.

Luxen was about to give up at that point but he smirked hearing the whimper from Leica, at least it was something. He whipped Sebastian and Leica again before calling it a day. He told the guards to move them into the nearby prison cells, the guards obeyed and in doing so they put them into the same cell. Sebastian didn't react as they dragged him into the cell, his wounds festering as they got infected and his laboured breathing suggested internal bleeding, his winds were broken and torn nearly beyond repair, if he ever got the chance to heal. He managed to stay conscious – barely.

"Leica?" he called weakly as the guards left them.

"Yeah" she replied quietly, her voice riddled with pain, the pain that she had held back, she was also freely crying now, the tears making the wounds sting as they fell on them.

Sebastian coughed violently as he pulled Leica close to him. "Don't cry," he rasped weakly, his breathing was fast and shallow. Leica continued to cry, she certainly was acting younger than the age she truly was, and certainly younger than the age she usually acted as. Sebastian shushed her, saying that her tears wouldn't help. He clutched at his side as a wave of pain came through. Leica stopped crying as soon as she saw that, deep inside though she just wanted to scream. Sebastian looked at her. "I'll be fine" he said convincingly, though deep down he wasn't so sure. Blood was pooling in his lungs making it harder to breathe. The girl managed to look at Sebastian before her body just gave up and she went limp whimpering from the pain. It was her father's experiments that caused her body to randomly give up at times.

"Leica?!" Sebastian screamed somewhat before coughing and spitting blood on the floor. He hugged her gently so as to not aggravate their wounds. Leica didn't respond, she just remained in that limp state still whimpering quietly. Sebastian brushed her hair out of her eyes, "what's wrong?" he asked gently, trying to hide his own fear and the blood he brought up with every sentence.

"It hurts" she said whimpering.

"I know it does…" Sebastian said, rasping for air. He closed his eyes as the world began to spin in an effort to steady himself. Leica managed to gather enough strength to lightly hug him. The prince coughed harshly again, though he did hug her back weakly, his strength failing him. However Leica's body gave up again her father's prior experiments causing her havoc. Sebastian knew that it was best just to let her body heal itself by shutting down, he kissed her forehead gently. He let out a sigh then coughed, panicking as he could barely breathe, blood having filled most of his lungs, he hyperventilated in an attempt to allow air to enter. He began panicking more as it became apparent that he was struggling to breathe. He let go of Leica her body landing on the floor, she let out a slight whimper as a result.

"Leica…" Sebastian managed to choke out as he tried to get a response as he became short of breath. But Leica didn't wake from this sleep state.

"Leica!" Sebastian screamed with one final burst of strength before collapsing onto the ground, his chest rising and falling but no air going in. still Leica didn't respond. Her own pain, both mentally and physical was drowning out Sebastian's pleas for help.

Sebastian reached out and weakly shook her. He was going to suffocate if she didn't help him. Unless a guard came to help, but that was unlikely.


	8. Torture nothing but torture

_((Authors note: this chapter does get a little twisted, as an advanced warning. Also it might seem to get confusing in parts but this is because the corresponding parts are a form of commentary towards what's happening._

_I also wish to apologise for this chapter being long, it was the only way that the story would make sense.))_

Chapter 8: Torture… nothing but torture.

Sebastian reached out and weakly shook her, he was going to suffocate if she didn't help him, unless a guard came to help but that was unlikely. Leica came to that time with a yelp, the struggling prince had unintentionally caught her injuries. Now if that was someone else though, someone other than the prince who she had grown to love she wouldn't have hesitated in removing them from existence altogether. Leica looked at Sebastian, who was panting, lying on his side, "can't… breathe." He gasped out, panicking. Leica sat up despite herself and crawled closer to the prince, she sat him up leaning him forward slightly,

"Cough up what's in your lungs" she semi-ordered the prince, well it wasn't her place to order him about, but she knew the prince was stubborn so she decided to take that tone with him, she would await the consequences of doing so.

Sebastian nodded doing so, her tone of voice didn't faze him, maybe that's what he had needed, someone who would order him about sometimes, well it did work well to keep someone in check. The prince's blood came up in large spurts, a testament to how much had pooled in his lungs, his face paled visibly, and the remaining sputters of blood dribbled down his chin slightly. Leica tore off a piece of her dress and used it to wipe his chin, trying to sooth him even though she wasn't in the best state.

Sebastian moaned after he had retched up the last of it, there was a fairly large pool of his blood on the floor. He pulled Leica over closer, he kissed her cheek lightly as a sign of thanks. "I'm sorry" was what he whispered to her quietly.

"Don't be" Leica said wincing slightly in pain "it's not your fault" Sebastian kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks," He said quietly. He had noticed her wince in pain, though he was in no fit state to help her.

"It's ok" Leica replied bowing her head slightly, thought the girl just wanted to get out, to go home, well to a place that she could call home. Sebastian hugged her closer, before seeing and killing a maggot in disgust.

"We'll get out of here," He promised.

"When" Leica semi screamed in pain, she desperately wanted to be out, to be free. Sebastian hugged her gently, soothing her quietly.

"Soon." He promised, though he wasn't sure. Leica started crying again, she was still young, and very much scared. Sebastian kissed her gently. "We're going too alright." He promised again, drying her tears, this however didn't seem to stop Leica from crying, Sebastian felt helpless, with no way to help her. "Leica..." He murmured quietly. "We'll escape. I promise." The demoness looked at the Prince with her tear stained eyes, she sniffled slightly unsure whether to believe him. Sebastian put on a brave smile as he wiped away the tears with trembling fingers. "We'll make it," He said again. "A prince never breaks his promise."

Leica nodded mutely at what Sebastian said, that's all she could do, live and hope at a rescue or chance of escape. Sebastian sighed and hugged her again, then felt slightly sick as he saw his ribs poking through, the white bone rising and falling raggedly with each and every breath, oh how dismal and pathetic the royal looked.

Leica observed the state Sebastian was in, she really wanted to help him, and she knew she could, but the runes that lined the cell walls, ceilings and floor prevented the use of demonic powers, plus Sebastian would probably crucify her if she did, she blamed herself for this whole mess they were in, this guilt will be something that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The prince managed a weak smile at Leica, trying to convince the girl that everything was going to be okay. He had to shake his head vigorously though to keep himself from falling unconscious, which would be the worst thing to happen in this situation. Leica continued to feel helpless sobbing a sit still, she had finally completely lost all strength she had she won't be able to get it back, at least for a while anyway, the girl was now at her most vulnerable point. She looked at her burnt body "why did I deserve this" she cried quietly "I was only following orders"

"Weren't we all?" Sebastian said bitterly. He pulled Leica closer, wrapping his wing around her and blinking away the blinding flash of pain that came as soon as his wing touched her.

"I'm just part of his big plan." Leica said quietly placing her hand on her back as she felt the burning sensation of the contract mark that was there, it belonged to her father. Sebastian managed to cock his head a little,

"And I'm assuming that plan would be to take the throne" he said, no stated. Leica nodded in response.

"The first way was with the marriage contract, but if that failed then he would use me to take the throne by force, though naturally I won't be at my full potential for a few years. Sebastian nodded,

"You're obviously not willing so how does he asset his power and keep control over you?" he was purely curious, and well it was helping him keep conscious.

"A contract mark." Leica said softly, "that and regular beatings and such to remind me of my place, to remind me that to him I am nothing but a mere slave."

Sebastian nodded again, "and if you had the contract mark removed…"

"The contract mark removed, I _would_ be free, but to say free would be a misstatement, he has other methods of control over me" Leica said, "and I doubt he could overthrow your father." Sebastian thought for a moment.

"Father has many weaknesses," He said after some time. "His pride, for one."

"Pride is many peoples downfall" Leica said "my fathers like that"

Sebastian gave a harsh chuckled that turned into a violent cough. "Agreed," he choked out in the midst of his coughing fit. Leica soothed his back, leaning against him slightly, though hell is a warm environment, the cells in the palace were cold, a torturous thing to a demon. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her, starting to lose unconsciousness.

"Stay with me" Leica said, hoping he would remain conscious. Sebastian blinked hard and sat straighter, even though this hurt him. The pain helped him to remain conscious though, despite the fact that he risked dropping into an unconsciousness at any moment.

Eventually both the prince and Leica dropped off into a sleep/unconscious state.

~~~~~Back in the throne room of the palace of Hell~~~~~

Lucifer was sat on his throne drumming his nails on the edge out of boredom, somehow his mind was thinking about the test he had been, and was putting his son through, that was the motivation behind his original actions, it was a test to see if Sebastian, if Malphas, Crown Prince of Hell was suitable to take over as his successor. He had been planning it for a while and had just needed to find something to set it into action, and Leviathan was just the fool to do that.

Leviathan, who was just idly standing around, smirked as an idea came to him. "Could you bring up Leica to the throne room?" He asked his father.

Lucifer looked at his son wondering what he wanted but agreed anyway. He sent a guard to bring Leica to the throne room. Leica woke started when the guards came for her, pulling her from the grip the prince had her in. Naturally Sebastian felt someone pulling Leica away from him, bolting up and standing through his sudden dizziness, refusing to allow them to take her without him going along. The guards reluctantly agree to that since it was Leica that Lucifer and Leviathan wanted, but they lead the pair to the throne room.

Leica tripped and stumbled most of the way to the throne room, in the end they hold her upright by her hair, it certainly was one method of making her remain upright. Sebastian kicked at the demon until he let go of Leica, helping her along gently despite himself being in immense pain. Leica was grateful for that, giving the prince a small nod of thanks.

Leviathan smirked as the pair were brought before them. "Barely a day..." He sang, "and you broke already?" this was obviously aimed at Leica, how couldn't have it been, she was supposed to be able to withstand so much more. Leviathan just took it as a sign that he needed to experiment on her more to _fine tune_ the weak spots. Sebastian merely glared at his father, his ribs visible, clothes torn, and whip marks obvious.

"Battered a bit but not completely broke" Leica mumbled in a defence. Lucifer smirked at the state his son was in before beckoning Leviathan to speak his idea.

"A plaything," Leviathan stated simply. "Your son as well. It would teach them well to go looking for love, no?" Sebastian's breath came in ragged gasps. Leica stared at her father, shaking her head. "..." She wanted to speak but nothing came out. She didn't need to have her home life brought to the palace, the punishment that she had just received was ample enough. Lucifer looked at leviathan, almost a look of hate at what he was suggesting, he pondered for a moment before nodding agreeing, well it would do well to keep leviathan on his _good_ side for now, but the devil was bowing down to the demands of his son, and a son who had abandoned the royal fold too.

"Father..." Sebastian choked out, feeling scared. "You cannot do this..."

"Can't I" Lucifer chuckled evilly. Sebastian silently pleaded with his father, eyes wide and betraying his fear. Lucifer just laughed, "That won't help you"

Leviathan however glared straight at Leica, an evil smirk prying on his lips. This caused Leica to cower behind Sebastian, after all he was the only one she felt safe around, and she knew the prince would never hurt her.

Leviathan laughed as Sebastian put a protective arm around her. He went over to Sebastian and proceeded to start dragging Leica away, kicking Sebastian away. He gasped as he hit the floor, some wounds reopening

Leica just screamed, her father was hurting her injuries, "GET OFF ME!" she shouted, trying to get away. Leviathan ignored her, pulling her by the hair. Leica continued to scream, just about managing to find the strength to struggle against him. He pulled his daughter into a side room and raped her.

Leica screamed, and thrashed against her father's dominance, though her eyes glazed over and she submitted to his act as he bit down on her neck as a method of pacifying her. Once he finished he stood back smirking at the girl, whom was crying and trying to stand, she glared at her father, once in a standing position. She stood tall.

"You bastard" she sneered at him, only for him to backhand her.

"Slut." He said in return. Leica continued to glare at her father,

"How?" She questioned, though she didn't want him to hurt her any more than he had done.

"Fooling a prince like that." He said.

"Like what" Leica replied, confused.

"Taking advantage of his weak emotional barriers since his mate died." Leviathan said, smirking.

"I did nothing of the sort" Leica stated.

"Oh?" Leviathan said, feigning surprise. "Really now? Has he ever actually shown his love for you? Admit it, he'd be happier with his mate."

"Is it your place to play with people's hearts" Leica spat. Leviathan laughed harshly.

"Just giving you the facts, oh precious daughter of mine."

"DONT call me your daughter, you are no father to me" Leica said disgustedly, lashing out physically at her father. Leviathan chuckled darkly, sidestepping her kick. He smirked,

"I'll call you whatever I want, you little whore." He said. Leica was angered even more at that, she landed a punch in his stomach. Leviathan gasped, feeling the full impact of the punch. He landed on his back. Leica laughed and smirked she hoped then that her father would get the message that she wasn't going to take his crap anymore.

~~~~~Meanwhile in the throne room~~~~~

Sebastian lay on the ground, his eyes daring his father to do anything to him, not like he could resist him if he tried. Lucifer smirked standing from his throne and approached his son. Sebastian panicked, though wasn't able to move much. He wanted to scream, but even moving his jaw hurt. "Father... Please... No..."He begged weakly. Lucifer smirked as he climbed over his son and proceeded to rape him.

A pained scream tore from Sebastian's throat. "F... Father..." He whimpered weakly, not having the strength to defend himself. Lucifer climbed off him and stood back after completing the foul deed, he kicked Sebastian, laughing.

Sebastian lay on the floor, unable to scream or move freely. His eyes glared daggers at Lucifer though, and fought off tears at the same time. He would not give his father the satisfaction of seeing him cry. That was only met by a smirk from his father.

Sebastian growled softly. "Go to hell." He cursed him. Lucifer picked Sebastian up by his hair, glaring at him, laughing though at the _curse_. Sebastian yelped as he was forced onto his feet, his hands shooting out to scratch at Lucifer.

"You're pathetic, you didn't even fight back" the Devil commented casually. Sebastian glared at his father, unable to think of a suitable reply. Lucifer simply threw Sebastian to the floor. Sebastian grunted as his shoulder hit the ground first. He tried to struggle to his feet, only to find himself back onto the floor. "You sick bastard." He spat at his father.

"Says the one who fell in love with a human" Lucifer said.

Sebastian growled. "There is nothing wrong with that! Need I remind you of the humans you have bedded?" He snapped.

Lucifer punched Sebastian, "need I remind you of WHO I AM"

Sebastian winced, though managed to remain conscious, barely. "You are the king of hell..." He whispered weakly. "Which I will someday be... With that... I should have the right to... To do as I wish..." Lucifer went and sat in his throne.

Sebastian growled softly at his father from where he lay on the floor. His chest heaved as he tried to regulate his breathing best he could with his ruptured lungs. He was just met with glares from his father.

Leviathan got up again, starting to drag Leica back to the throne room, despite the struggle she put up. Leviathan growled and yanked her back by her hair. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw Leica. He wanted to run over to her, to comfort her, but felt dirty and befouled, not worthy of touching her.

Leica screamed, clawing at her father's arms, "YOURE A SICK TWISTED BASTARD" she yelled.

Leviathan scowled, throwing Leica onto the floor near Sebastian.

Sebastian had gone into a state of somewhat shock. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't respond to anything, thinking about what his father had done to him.

Leica' gasped landing on the floor, her dress torn even more than when she was tortured showing what we father had done without her saying noting. Leica looked over at Sebastian, her eyes tear stained. Sebastian slowly came back to his senses, his eyes filling with tears. "Leica..." He whispered quietly. Leica didn't say anything, she felt too ashamed after what her father had done to even be in the presence of a prince. She just looked at him then shifted her gaze.

Lucifer looked over at leviathan. Leviathan smirked. "You going to take them back to the cells?" He asked his father. Lucifer nodded and ordered the guards to take them back to the cells.

Sebastian didn't resist, neither did Leica as the guards dragged him back to the cell, the prince falling unconscious as soon as the door was slammed behind them. The demoness crawled into the corner of the cell despite the splintering pain that ripped through her, she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and burying her head and crying.

Sebastian was still unconscious on the floor, and slight spasms started to affect him, his body jerking and twisting somewhat, Leica didn't notice to begin with, the spasms grew more obvious, though the prince's eyes remained shut. Leica finally noticed this, having looked up from where she was, she silently crawled over to Sebastian and held him down, well attempted to anyway, to stop himself from injuring himself more.

Sebastian's spasms eventually calmed, and he slowly came around. "L... Leica?" He asked weakly. His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. He whimpered. Leica looked at Sebastian, she was still crying, she then looked away.

~~~~~Concurrently~~~~~

Leviathan smirked. "That should've taught them a lesson." He said, obviously pleased

"Indeed, for now, there still are lessons they need to be taught." Lucifer said.

"Such as?" Leviathan asked dryly.

Lucifer looked at leviathan, "well what does your daughter need to learn."

"That her duty is to me, and only to me." Leviathan said finally.

Lucifer sighed "well only you can teach her that" he smirked though "but since I've got that serial killer behind bars at present I might as well make use of the new law that was passed recently, any objections to her being a guinea pig"

Leviathan smiled. "Not at all." He said happily. "Do as you wish. I won't stop you. And your son?" He asked.

"I'll leave him for now, I want to see just how strong this killer is" Lucifer said, signalling for a guard to ready Leica for another more torturous round of torture.

Sebastian sat up very slowly, hugging Leica gently and wiping away her tears. "We'll get out..." he whispered, though this time wasn't so sure of himself. Seeing the guard, he growled at him. "What do you want?" He half snarled. Leica just looked away. The guard said nothing pulling Leica away from Sebastian and out of the cell locking the cell behind him. Leica hid her fear. Sebastian went over to the door, watching her leave sadly. "I love you..." he whispered quietly as she was led away, barely loud enough even for him to hear.

Leica looked back at Sebastian until he was out of view, the guard lead Leica to another torture chamber, one that was set with the newer methods. He chained her to the wall. She didn't resist. He ran his hands along her wings. "Such a shame" he smirked before standing in the shadows allowing the torturer to do his job. The doors that lead to the cell room and the throne room were left open so Sebastian and the others could hear her screams.

The torturer pulled Leica's wings so they were full span then stabbed a blade into them to secure then to the wall, he then went across the top of her wings with a knife causing them to bleed, he then proceeded to inflict pain at the main pressure points of her wings, first by breaking them at those places, then by pouting exceedingly hot water over them, this caused Leica to scream horrifically.

Leviathan took a sadistic delight in hearing his daughter scream. Sebastian panicked, wondering what on earth were they doing to her. Lucifer just sat enjoying the sounds.

The torturer then went over to the fire in the room grabbing some hot coals that were on there and brought them over to Leica, he tipped them into her dress so they sat around her breast, Leica only screamed more.

Sebastian shouted for a guard, or his father. Whoever came first? His voice carrying easily into the throne room. A guard approached Sebastian.

The torturer took a red hot sword and aggravated the burns that Leica had sustained the last bout if torture, cutting them as well. Leica continued to scream. The demoness was broke, that pain barrier she had up had fallen, she was completely at the mercy of the torture.

"Bring me to my father." Sebastian ordered quietly, not asked. The guard obeys taking Sebastian to his father, although he chained him to prevent any chance of escape.

Leica's screams stop suddenly, but the torture continued, Leica had managed to bite back the pain, but it didn't last long as the torturer ran a hot poker down the inside of her leg, he did his to both of them, he didn't care about dignity.

"What?" Lucifer bellows at his son when he enters the throne room. A conversation could be had over Leica's screams.

"Stop it," Sebastian pleaded with his father. "Stop torturing her. Do what you will with me, but she is an innocent."

"She" Lucifer spat "is a killer and deserves what she is getting" he stared at Sebastian thinking for a moment, "would you rather join her."

"Yes I would rather join her." Sebastian snarled. "She is a killer on her father's orders."

Lucifer glanced at leviathan then back at Sebastian, he knew that leviathan was that kind of person but dismissed it upon the fact that Leica was a serial killer and needed punishing, it didn't matter that she was under her orders from her father, that and the fact that she is the biggest threat to him whilst he's sat on the throne. Lucifer glared, "she is a killer and as a result is being tortured because of it, my decision is final and nothing you can say will change that." Lucifer smirked, "and you certainly can join her." He ordered the guard to take Sebastian down to where Leica was being tortured, chaining him opposite so he could see the full extent of what was happening to her.

Leica could barely see, she couldn't open her eyes very far as the skin around them was burnt, there wasn't much remaining of her dress, just enough to provide modesty for her private parts. She had been whipped with a rope of fire on top of being scolded more, this caused her skin to split and her bone to protrude, the whites of them could be seen, especially noticeable, since she didn't eat much, then there was her wings that, despite being held to the wall, still fell limp a bit, her breast, well what was visible was burnt something chronic then there were the numerous amounts of cuts marrying her, some very deep ones on her arms and legs. Leica was a bloody mess.

Sebastian examined Leica carefully. "Leica..." he managed to call softly, gently, if only to see if she was still alive. "What have they done to you?" He murmured quietly, thinking of ways to help her but finding none. "Malphas" Leica tried to voice his name but she couldn't.

The torturer eyes were gleaming with joy, he proceeded to chain her feet tighter to the ground so that her legs were fully extended and straight, he then kicked her in the knees, causing them to crack which echoed in the room. Leica teared pretty badly, but was unable to scream. The tears falling to the floor since she had her head down. Sebastian winced at the sound, then attempted to break free of his bonds. "Stop that!" He screamed at the torturer, his voice a little higher than normal but commanding nevertheless.

The torturer just laughed at Sebastian moving over to a table of liquids bubbling away furiously, he took a green liquid and walked back over to Leica with it, he glanced back over at the prince. Leica was now being held upright by the chains that bound her arms, the torturer laughed and grabbed Leica's hair pulling it so she was looking at the ceiling, he then forced her mouth open and poured the liquid in. "Swallow" he demanded but Leica refused to swallow, "I said swallow it" the torturer forcing Leica to swallow it. Almost instantly after being forced to swallow it she began coughing and bringing up blood, the acid scratching her internally on the way down. By god did Leica scream before and between the coughing, she started crying pretty badly. Her tears stung her burnt eyes.

Sebastian growled and thrashed around, trying to find a weak point in his chains. _Leica_ he thought as he struggled, not giving up at all. He wouldn't unless someone made him.

The torturer laughed and grabbed two golden goblets and placed them on stands directly below Leica's wrists, he then preceded to slit her wrists and allowing the blood to run into the goblets. He then, whilst waiting for the goblets to fill turned and saw what Sebastian was trying to do, he took the whip and proceeded to whip Sebastian for his attempts.

The whip stung badly, only helping to aggravate Sebastian's wounds more. He glared at the torturer, and kept right on struggling, his wrists burning from where he was straining them against the metal chains.

The torturer continued to whip Sebastian before moving on to another method of torture, using a red hot sword. He continued to torture him but not as bad as he had done Leica, Sebastian was nothing more at the moment than an added bonus.

Sebastian yelped as the sword was driven into him, the red hot steel burning him from inside. As long as he wasn't hurting Leica, well then Sebastian was willing to take the pain.

The torturer continued this for about another 3/4 of an hour, before noticing that the goblets were full. He pulled the sword from Sebastian and dropped it partly into the fire to keep it hot. He then pulled the knives from Leica's wings and used them to slash them more. Leica had given up screaming, she was defeated. He then undid the chains that held Leica, this caused her to fall to the floor. The torturer picked up the goblets and proceeded to walk to the throne room, though he ordered the guards to unchain Sebastian before he left, there were enough guards there to stop Sebastian if he did lash out.

Sebastian struggled to his feet almost immediately, breathing hard as he lashed out at the nearest guard, caving in his skull. The guards managed to overpower him, dragging him back to the cell. They took Leica back. Literally throwing her in, no care in the world.

Sebastian struggled and kicked as the guards dragged him back, tearing skin and wounds open again. He managed to injure several others before he was thrown into the cell again, bleeding and broken. The guards smiled smugly as they slammed the door behind and walked away.

Leica remained collapsed on the floor, she just wanted to scream, but she kept coughing up blood. Sebastian went over to her, pulling her close to himself though was careful not to touch her wounds. "Shh..." he soothed her. Leica semi freaked out a little, she couldn't see that it was Sebastian that was holding her. She continued to cough blood.

Sebastian rubbed her back gently. "My dear Leica..." he murmured over and over again. "It's me, Prince Malphas."

Leica calmed hearing him say that, "Prince Malphas" she murmured quietly, weakly.

"Yes." Sebastian assured her, kissing her gently.

Leica smiled weakly before whispering "I love you" Heck the pair could die, she wanted him to know that she did, in case she did die, she would have hated to have passed and not told him.

"Me too..." Sebastian murmured back, smiling back at her.

Leica weakly managed to hug Sebastian despite the pain. She couldn't see him smile.

Sebastian smiled, the blinked to keep from falling unconscious, though he did a few minutes later. Leica by the time Sebastian fell unconscious, was already out if it.  
>Leica came to whimpering<p>

Sebastian had leaned against the wall, slipping in and out of unconsciousness, every breath painful and shallow, though he eventually started coming around slowly, even though there was the onset of falling unconscious again.

Leica eventually just started crying again, battered, bruised, beaten, broken. Her childhood completely gone, forcefully taken for a second time, Leica just wanted to die. Her body began to convulse a little. She tried to open her eyes more but couldn't.

Sebastian didn't see anything, having lost consciousness for the fifth time that hour.

Leica's whimpering and crying eventually fed into screams, all the pain she was suffering manifesting into them. Sebastian bolted up, seeing stars dance in front of his vision as he went over to Leica and hugged her gently. Leica started to calm. "I want to be somewhere else" she cried.

"I know, sweet one." Sebastian soothed. "As do I. And we will... soon." He promised. Well Leica certainly hoped so.

~~~~~Back to the throne room~~~~~

The torturer took the goblets of Leica's blood and offered them to leviathan and Lucifer.

Leviathan accepted the goblet graciously, drinking it down sip by sip. "Ah." He said satisfied. "The blood of a royal demoness truly is gratifying."

Lucifer took and drank the blood, he smirked, "how was it?" He asked the torturer. The smile on his face was enough to tell Lucifer that it was very good.

Leviathan nodded approvingly. "You have done well." He complimented the torturer.

The torturer nods, bows then leaves the room. Lucifer smiled, "I guess then that was a blinding success"

Leviathan nodded smiling. "Indeed it was. Though I have to say that it was more than foolish for your son to want to join her."

"Well he is a stupid one" Lucifer said, though it sounded convincing he didn't mean it, "but it does slightly intrigue me as to why he defends her"

Leviathan thought for a moment. "I thought that it was because she had manipulated him... What with his weak emotional barriers since his mate died."

Lucifer shrugged, "with him you'd never know, he did fall in love with his contract."

Leviathan nodded. "That's true. Which makes me wonder."

Lucifer just sat and thought.

Leviathan looked at Lucifer. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Lucifer looked at leviathan "nothing to concern you."

Leviathan stretched and stood. "Alright then. If you'll excuse me." He said taking his leave after Lucifer waved his hand dismissively


End file.
